Gratitude of the Phoenix
by JuHuaTai
Summary: One day, he saved a bird from freezing to death in a trap. Then, a stranger saved him from suffering the same fate. These two incident doesn't seem to be related to one another, but they both changed Ace's life in ways he could never have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

I once read about this japanese folklore a long time ago from one of those kiddie mangas (was it Doraemon? I can't remember anymore) and came across it again recently while doing some readings. And… idk, this suddenly shaped and formed in my mind. Besides, i always like 'reimagining' (read: being an unimaginative little shit) my favorite OTP into fairy tales and folklores or just general AUs and hey.

Also, i'm having writer's block on my other fics. Again.

* * *

Winter had always been his least favorite season.

He had been born during one, at the cost of his mother's life, and it was behind the cloak of white that he began the first few months of his life as a screaming baby no one wanted. Winter had been the season the war around the kingdom's border reached their small town and ravaged the population, one that nearly cost him his life and actually cost him his health in exchange for the wellbeing of his brothers. Last year, the first drop of snow reached the ground when he sent his brothers away to live their own lives, to fulfil their dream and achieve their potential instead of wasting away to take care of him.

And now, this would be his first winter alone.

Ace blew into the cold air, seeing his breath crystallising in a puff of white smoke, and pulled his old fleece coat tighter in a futile attempt to gain some warmth.

The old, ugly wound on his chest throbbed painfully with every step and every blow of wind, but he valiantly ignored it and made his way through the snowy tracks towards the village. With the weather being much colder than usual, Ace found that he ran out of wood much faster than usual, and without fire, he won't be able to keep himself warm of cook his food. He couldn't trust himself to chop wood when his hand couldn't stop shaking the way it does now, so the local woodsman is his best option, even if the journey felt like a torture.

He had only seen the very first house on the town's border, when something caught his attention.

It was an unusual rustling sound that caught his attention first, accompanied by an animalistic screech, both which was nearly drowned by the harsh wind. Ace darted his eyes from corner to corner, and just a few metres away from the pathway, he could see a flash of blue and yellow nearly hidden behind the large trunk of a dormant tree, the unmistakable source for the racket.

Ace couldn't get a good look as to what the blue and yellow creature was, but he knew what must have happened; some poor animal was caught by one of the local hunters' trap, and is now trying to get away. And this late at night and with the weather showing that it could go worse in matter of hours, it would take hours for whoever owned the trap to come and check and release that animal from its pain. By that time, for all he knew, the cold would've taken its life away first.

Pursing his lips, Ace glanced hesitantly to the town, where the lights along the streets has begun to dim down. The stores would be closed soon, possibly even sooner if the wind kept getting harsher, and if the stores are closed, he'd have no wood for his furnace tonight. He didn't have time to be sorry for another's misfortune, especially not an unlucky animal that chose the wrong place at the wrong time.

The screech became even louder, sounding more and more like a plea for help.

With a sigh, Ace acknowledged that as much as he liked to think he's capable of that, he's not. Pulling his coat even closer around himself, he began to trek along the snow, feeling bits of it freezing what part of his feet uncovered by his withered slippers.

It was a bird, much, much bigger than the usual little sparrows and robins that can be found around here during spring, but of what kind he genuinely couldn't tell. It was covered in resplendent blue feathers that moved so wildly it almost looked like flames, with a golden coloured patch on the top of its head like a mane, shaking just as furiously when it noticed Ace walking closer. It let out another screech, angry and aggressive, spreading its wings widely in a familiar attempt from wild creatures to make itself look bigger as an attempt to chase away predators. It's scared of him, Ace realized.

Slowly, Ace released his hold on his coat, raising both of his arms in front of him as a peaceful gesture he hoped an animal would understand. He could feel the cold wind blew over the wound on his chest, and he held down the stinging pain by biting the bottom of his lips. To no surprise, the bird didn't relent on its squawking, its wings still flapped around wildly to show it's not willing to go down without a fight. The more it moved, the more Ace could see what was the problem; one of the bird's foot was clamped rather painfully in a bear trap of all things, the sharp tooth of the metal device already digging onto the thin bones.

Ace stepped closer, glancing his eyes away from the trapped talon to the bird's face. "It's okay," the freckled male assured, making his voice as gentle as he possibly could, "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you get out of that thing,"

A pair of beady eyes seems to stare deeply into his soul, as if assessing him to see how genuine he was. For a moment, Ace wondered if the bird could understand him.

Then, the bird stopped moving, and folded its wings. Ace blinked a little surprised, but was reminded again of his task when the giant bird craned his head down and started pecking on the trap, "Don't do that," he warned, before slowly creeping towards the trap. The surface has rusted from lack of care - or perhaps it had been out here for a long time, forgotten? - and he was rather surprised to see that some of the edges had bended around the talon. Could the bird had struggled enough to actually cause that? There doesn't seem to be any visible wounds on the fibula, however, though it must've hurt.

He was startled out of his thoughts when the bird cawed and tried to lift its legs again, "Okay, okay, just hang on,"

Ace sat on his knees - and immediately regretted it when his entire body shook with the cold that seeped through his pants - positioning himself right next to the trap to correctly and started pulling it with his bare hands.

Of course, it was easier said than done. The rust must've made it even harder to pull apart than a regular trap, and the more Ace forced himself to pull the jaws open, the more he could feel a sharp pain rising on his chest. He let out a strangled shout when the pain became so blinding that he had to let go, panting shallowly because he couldn't take a deep enough breath, and feeling a sweat dropping from his forehead despite the weather. He raised one hand to clutch on his thumping wound, willing the pain to quickly go away.

Above him, he could hear a soft coo. Ace slowly pried his eyes open, and found the bird had lowered its head low enough to meet him at eye levels, even if it made its body twist in an odd angle. A bird couldn't emote the way some other animals could, he realized, and yet Ace could feel something like sadness oozing out of those bright, animalistic pupils, beady eyes so wide and dark in colour that Ace could see his own reflection on them. And its iris, so blue it was almost white, the colour of the solemn skies.

The massive avian gave a chirping noise before used its head to push against Ace's hand, the one on top of the ghastly wound on his chest.

"I'm okay. It just hurts sometimes if i strain myself too much," he admitted with a little smile, petting the top of the bird's head. The yellow mane felt softer than silk - or how soft he imagined silk must be like - while the feather felt a lot more wispy than a feather should. Almost like clouds. Or fire, "Don't worry, i'll still get you free, okay?"

The bird did not make a noise.

Clenching both of his fist, Ace adjusted himself to a better position, lowering his back just over the trap and once again grab hold of the trap's jaw. With a long grunt, he pulled both of it apart again, almost faltering when he felt another searing pain on his chest, "Almost there," he panted breathlessly, pushing what is last of his energy to give one last tug and finally, the trap broke open with a resounding clank.

A jolt coursed through his body, stemming from inside of his chest. Ace's entire vision turned white in unexpected agony, so much that he felt suffocated and could only let out a strangled sound from inside his throat. He felt something wet dripping out of his mouth, and know from the coppery taste, that it was his own blood. He watched through hazy eyes as red dripped on to white, smearing, spreading.

Then suddenly, everything was black.

* * *

 _"_ _I won't do that, Ace! We're not going to leave you all by yourself like this!"_

 _"_ _Sabo, this is the opportunity you've wanted your whole life. You wanted to travel, to explore the world, and— and your benefactor is Luffy's dad! You could bring Luffy to finally meet him!"_

 _"_ _I don't want to meet my dad! I want to stay here with you, Ace!"_

 _"_ _Luffy…,"_

 _"_ _Look, Ace, i don't care if this thing is my dream, what's important is, we're not leaving you! Who's going to take care of you if we're not here? You saved our lives and because of that, you became like this. We want to stay with you because it's only right,"_

 _"_ _No,"_

 _"_ _No, what?"_

 _"_ _No, i saved you both so you can continue on living. So you can still follow your dreams, and if i had died then, i know it would've been worth it,"_

 _"_ _Ace! Don't say tha—"_

 _"_ _But this? I don't want this! I don't want to become the burden that stopped you two from achieving your dreams and fully realizing your potential! If all that came out from my sacrifice is that i'll be keeping you two in here, wasting for the rest of your lives, then what's even the point of this fucking hole in my chest?!"_

 _"…_ _That's… that's not fair,"_

 _"_ _What's not fair is you two wasting away this sort of opportunity for someone like me. I've made peace with my own situation a long time ago, but i would never forgive myself for living if this is all you two will ever be. If i don't see you packing your bags in the next two days and be on your way, then i'll make sure you both won't have any other reason to stay,"_

* * *

Luffy hadn't cried as he did that day since he was 5 years old. Sabo had continued on arguing with him, a long debate that almost turned hostile if Ace hadn't started coughing. They never had a fight like they did that day, and as his brothers finally relented, tearfully and reluctantly agreeing with him, they never cried together and felt as torn as they individually were that day.

Ace knew he did the right thing, however. Not a single moment, through physical and emotional pain of knowing he had choose to let himself be left behind that he regretted telling Sabo and Luffy to leave. His brothers were smart and tough, and together, they can take on the world. Once upon a time, Ace would count himself along in that equation, but those days were long gone. He accepted it, painful as it is.

But those days had passed seasons ago. Why is he remembering it now?

When Ace blinked, chasing away the cloudiness in his vision, the first thing he noticed is that he's staring at his cottage's ceiling. He recognized it exactly from the uneven hole on the top, poorly concealed by a slab of wood nailed in place just enough to stop too many snow or rain to come inside.

Yet, that seems to be the only thing that pinpoints him to his whereabout, whole everything else felt wrong. For one, his humble abode should've been the most draughty place within the general vicinity, and yet he felt nothing but warm since waking up. There's the unmistakable sound of crackling somewhere nearby, a sound suspiciously similar to that of his furnace, and yet he remembered that he didn't even have wood to burn and that was why he had been on his way to the town. And lastly, he was so sure that there is no way he could've been home right now.

With all of that concern in mind, Ace tried to push himself upwards, but was stopped and shocked by an unknown voice saying, "Ah, you're awake,"

Gasping and immediately on alert, he turned to the source of the voice, and found that not only is he indeed back in his cottage, in front of the small, warm and most importantly burning furnace, was a stranger. A stranger, a blond haired man with hooded eyes and easy smile who stood by a steaming cooking pot.

For a moment, Ace couldn't find anything to say. He stared at his 'house guest', blinking furiously, and after a while, he couldn't help but glance towards the furnace and the pot. He hadn't notice it until now but there's a really delicious smell permeating the small space, cooking and bubbling over the furnace burned with the woods he didn't own, preparing the sort of food he didn't think he had. Prices of meat had always gone up during winter, so between what scarcity and ration he kept and the vegetables he grew on his own, there's no way that can make anything like that.

The stranger let out a chuckle, warm and low, bringing Ace's attention back to him, "Don't worry, it's ready. I was just waiting for you to wake up," he picked up a wooden bowl from the rickety table next to the furnace, and ladled in a generous portion of what seems to be stew into it. He then picked up a spoon and walked over to where Ace laid, and the closer he was, the faster Ace pushed himself to a sitting position, scrambling to get away.

Only, he must've moved too fast. His chest twinge painfully and he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Careful," the stranger's voice was back, much closer than before, and Ace didn't have enough time to get away when a firm hand clasped his shoulder, holding him in place. He tried to shrug it away, but in the end, it wasn't his resistance that got the man to move away, it was the man himself, raising his empty hand and the one holding the bowl in a non-threatening manner. Like one would approach a cornered animal, "Easy, i'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to help,"

His heart was thudding rapidly in his chest, a painfully uncomfortable sensation ever since he attained his wound, "Who are you?"

At his question, the stranger gave another smile, looking a little sheepish, "Right, forgive me for not introducing myself first. My name is Marco, i'm a wanderer," he said, taking a step closer. When Ace didn't react, he took another step, not too close but close enough to speak, "I was on my way to my next stop when i found you passed out in the middle of the snow. The town was quite far still, but i found this place to be much closer and there doesn't seem to be anyone home. Don't worry, should the owner comes back, i'll explain it all to him,"

Passed out…? Oh, yes, that's true. Ace must've pushed himself beyond what he should have again.

"This is my house," he admitted timidly, still unsure of what to think about the man who is apparently his saviour, "I… i didn't have enough wood to burn for the furnace. And i don't remember keeping enough for stew,"

The man, Marco, nodded, "Yes, so i've taken the liberty of collecting some from the woods behind this place. And as for the food, don't worry, i did not touch any that belongs to you, i'm using my own ration for this and i have plenty," he pursed his lips, looking a little apologetic, "I hope that's alright with you?"

Ace didn't really now what to think, but his body does. Before he could say anything, his stomach let out a loud rumble. Yelping, he wrapped his arms around his midsection in a failed attempt to conceal the sound.

To his credit, Marco didn't laugh or add to his embarrassment, but his smile bloomed again as he offered the bowl of stew, "I don't know how long you passed out outside, but i made just enough to make sure you'll feel warm again,"

And Ace truly feel warm, as well as filled like he hadn't been for a while. Though he never had to share his food with Luffy and Sabo anymore, they would usually be the one hunting for food since Ace could no longer run for too far and chase after a game without feeling like collapsing. The three of them always did plant their own vegetables, but the labour was much easier when there had been 3 people working instead of a single sickly one. What other food there was that Ace had was given as generousity or gratitude from the townspeople after he finished helping them with some simple task, especially from those who knew of his living condition.

But they were never enough to fill his stomach to fullness. Not until today.

"Slow down, there's more when that came from," Marco told him when Ace tilted the bowl to drink down even the last drop of broth, feeling heat spreading into his stomach and providing him the sort of comfort he didn't think food could ever achieve. He only felt flustered by his own action when he handed Marco the bowl back, and heard the man chuckling, "I'll get you another… ah, sorry, but i never catch your name, did i?"

"…Ace. My name is Ace,"

"Ace," Marco repeated, as if trying out his name on his tongue, and Ace felt a little flutter in his chest. Marco had a nice voice, with a curious accent and a lilt, almost like the chirp of a bird in the morning.

Oh!

"Um, excuse me," Ace called out before Marco could walk too far, "When you found me, did you find a bird somewhere nearby?"

"A bird?"

Ace nodded rapidly, gesturing with his hands how big he estimated the avian had been, "It's about this big and quite tall, and its feathers were blue with several flecks of yellow along the wingspan and on the top of its head. It was caught in a bear trap and i was helping it before… before i passed out,"

When Marco turned, just enough to show half of his profile, Ace felt like there was something different with him. So far, he had only came out as friendly and kind, but right now, he looked enigmatic, mysterious, and the way he smiled looked like he was hiding something.

It could all be the lighting that came from the furnace that cast that sort of shadow, but Ace couldn't quite shake the feeling away.

"No, i don't think i saw any birds around, especially nothing that big," the blond answered, "Is there something wrong?"

Ace shook his head, and along with it, his ridiculous thoughts. Maybe he was just tired. He hadn't pushed himself like that for a long time, "No, i'm just worried for it. I hope its alright now,"

Marco chuckled, walking away towards the cooking pot, "That's very kind of you, Ace. I'm sure that bird is very grateful of you," he poured in a couple more ladleful of stew into the bowl, and once he was done, he made his way back to Ace's bedside, kneeling down before giving the bowl to him. This close, Ace could see some more of Marco's features better, like the hair spun gold, the hint of stubbles along his chin, and hands that seems all too smooth for a wanderer.

And his eyes. They were blue like a glacier, and bright enough that they almost turn white, like a snowflake dropping from the sky.

"Who knows, maybe he'll try to pay you back for saving his life,"

* * *

When Ace opened his eyes again, he could see through the little peeping holes on the roof that the sky had gotten much darker. That fact would only register after staring for a while, as he tried to discern what exactly caused the horrible rumbling sound that disturbed his sleep.

He sat up, feeling no less warm than before, and he turned towards the furnace. The cooking pot was gone - he finished the entire content after all - but the fire was still stoked, gently swaying along with the breeze that blew inside through the many holes and entry point this rundown cottage has. With it being the only source of light in the entire place, it casted dark shadows through the areas it couldn't manage to illuminate, and it took Ace a moment to find where Marco was.

Just as Ace laid his eyes on him, the man turned from where he had been standing by the only window in the cottage, arms crossed and expression grim, "Seems like the storm's brewing outside. It might last longer than just tonight,"

As if on cue, the roaring sound of wind picked up, rattling the already fragile parts of the roof and the door leading outside. There's a small latch right behind the makeshift knob that Sabo installed after that one time Luffy didn't realize a wild animal had followed him home, a poor excuse of a lock that they all always considered of fixing or replacing with a proper one but never really got around to. Right now it was their only defense against the wind outside, and Ace was rather concerned.

"I'm sorry," Marco suddenly spoke again, prompting Ace to look away from the door to him. The blonde man was rubbing his nape, a sheepish smile on his face as he glanced back to the window. Now that he had moved away from it, Ace could see the storm he had mentioned earlier, blowing so furiously that he could barely see anything beyond the veil of white, "But at this rate, i might have to impose on your further. There is no way i could continue on with my journey in this sort of weather,"

"Oh," was all the dark haired male could say in response. When Marco kept staring at him, hopeful, Ace realized he never really gave a straight answer, "Of course, stay as long as you like. I owe you one for saving me, after all"

And there it is again, in his smile. Something sharp, something hidden. Like there was something else that Ace must've missed.

"As long as i like? Well, that's mighty generous of you," Marco chuckled, a sound that sent warmth into the depths of Ace's core, "Don't mind if i do,"

* * *

The original folklore was called 'The Crane Wife', i'm pretty sure a lot of people are already familiar with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter includes a brief medical mumbo-jumbo that probably made no sense and is only researched like, 5 seconds from . Beware.

I hope you liked it!

* * *

"Forgive my curiousity, but may i ask how it happened?"

Lunch that day was rabbit stew with slices of toasted bread that has accompanied every meal Marco gave him. During the storm's calmest moments, Marco would step out and come back a while later with a pail of snow to boil for water, and most of the time, he would also bring back something to eat along with him. He had an odd knack for finding just about any forest critters and any edible vegetation, stating that they're fairly easy to find if he just know where to look. Ace was sure that in the years he and his brothers had lived here that animals aren't really that easy to find without going miles away, but evidently, Marco was a better hunter than the three of them.

Ace swallowed his spoonful of broth and looked up to Marco, who stared back at him patiently. The blond's eyes flickered down to his chest briefly, but even without that visual cue, Ace knew what he was talking about. He raised one hand, curling it in front of his wound, muttering, "It happened years ago. To this day, i still don't know how i could've survived,"

Marco pushed the plate of bread closer to Ace, placing his half-eaten bowl of soup between his crossed legs and straightening his back, as if preparing himself to listen to Ace's story.

So Ace told him, "Do you remember the Paramount War years ago? During the height of the war, some of the enemy's infantry managed to overtake the border, and on their way to the capital city, they passed by the town just up ahead," as the memory of that bloodied tragedy run in his mind, Ace found it hard to simply swallow, "My brothers, Sabo, Luffy and i were there when it all happened, trying to sell the meat and products we gathered from the forest like we did every day. We were separated and when i found them, there was this high ranking soldier standing over them,"

Ace's breath stuttered, and for a moment, he remembered it all down to the smallest detail, including the excruciating pain that pierced through him, "He was going to kill my brothers, so i took the blow that was meant for them,"

The crowded yet peaceful commotion around the market place turned wild and chaotic after someone had sounded the alarm that they're being attacked. In matters of minutes, it was every man for himself, and it was in the middle of that mayhem that Ace was separated from both Sabo and Luffy. Ace had fought against the current of panicking townsfolk trying to flee from the approaching army, shouting his brothers' names to high heaven. When he finally found them, his entire body felt like he's being doused by cold water.

There Sabo and Luffy was, Luffy with an open gash on his face and Sabo bloodied and bruised just about everywhere, and towering over them had been a much larger man in white cape and red armour, an enormous spear in one hand and nothing but bloodlust in his eyes.

Sabo had been shielding Luffy's smaller body, eyes defiant with only the slightest of wavering to them, while Luffy, small, barely 14 years old and much too young Luffy, tears running down his face and screaming as he tried to push Sabo away.

It was like Ace's body had moved on its own, and before he knew it, he was looking down at both of his brothers, watching their shocked and terrified faces screaming for him, and closer than the two of them, the blade of a sharp spear jutting out of him.

Everything that happened afterward was just a blur of agony. The moment it all ended, Ace was so sure that so does his life.

"Apparently the capital city had anticipated that attack, and so help came just right on time. Their doctors managed to revive me somehow, but the damage was already done and couldn't be reversed," The hand over the ugly scar curled into a fist, as Ace pursed his lips, trying to recall the exact words he heard from the barest of whispers outside of his cot, "My ribs were shattered, unable to be reattached, and my lungs were in tatters. I couldn't even breathe normally without hurting myself, and operating on them had been extremely expensive. A lot of the tissues and nerves around my chest were destroyed, there's bruising on my heart muscle, and if i was to miraculously survive, i was just going to be weak, frail, just… living on borrowed time,"

Ace's lips curled into a sardonic smile, frustrated, angry, and in the core of it all, grateful, "After my brothers were told all of that, they couldn't just let me be. No, they had to insist that they can save me, that they'll be able to raise enough money so the doctors could operate on me, to keep me alive even though i would never be the same. The three of us used to have this dream of exploring the entire world together, so we saved up every single belli we got to make our dreams come true," he let out a shaky laugh, "They used all of it for my medication and treatment, and they never get to save up anything anymore because everything they earned since would go to my medicines,"

He hated them a little for that, but he supposed that above all, he hated himself surviving.

"Where are they now?"

"Luffy's father is one of the country's top archeologist, and when his grandfather, a general, sent him to live here, Dragon would kept track of his son via letters. It was from there that he started corresponding with Sabo. Sabo's always had this particular interest in the history of the world, uncovering the unknown, as he always say, just like how Luffy always wanted to go on a never ending adventure. After the war ended, it was safe to start another expedition and Dragon wanted Luffy to come with him. And because he had been impressed with Sabo's knowledge, he wanted him to come along as well as his assistant,"

There's a couple second of eerie silence when Ace was finished. When Marco spoke, there was a trace of hesitancy in his tone, as if he wasn't sure if he's supposed to ask, "And you? Why didn't they bring you with them?"

He still remembered Dragon's letter, even though Sabo had burnt it after he was finished reading and Luffy refused to talk about it. They both tried to hide it from him, but Ace had known since the beginning, he had expected it, and he had predicted his brothers' reaction, "Expeditions requires a lot of financial backing, and there is no way they could bring someone who would be no help at all, and even worse, might be a liability,"

Ace laughed, a sound devoid of any humour. When he looked up, half of his vision was swimming in unshed tear, and beyond them, he could see Marco's face, so full of pity, "They were going to refuse that golden opportunity because of that, can you believe them? Dragon offered them the chance they lost because of me, and they were going to refuse it… because of me," he let out another breathless laugh, and this time, when his chest began to hurt, Ace knew it wasn't from his wound. It was from something much deeper, unseen to the eyes and yet he could feel every single day when he saw the way Sabo and Luffy lived, all because of him, "I told them to leave, i have to. It wasn't right for them to be stuck here, against their will, for someone who wasn't supposed to be alive in the first place,"

Why did they have to save him? Had he died, there would be no need for them to waste so much money and precious time where they could've worked on realizing their goals. Had he died, Sabo and Luffy would have nothing holding them back. Had he died…

If only he had died then, he wouldn't have to live day after day in crippling loneliness, torn with trying to convince himself he had done the right thing, while pushing away the jealousy growing inside of his broken heart like an unwanted mould. If he had died, his last memory of his brothers would be of them screaming for him, tearful and horrified but very much alive, instead of the sight of their backs turned to him, leaving just as he commanded them to but secretly wishing that they would turn back.

Every single day, he was just a walking contradiction, wanting his brothers to live their own lives while also resenting the fact that they're able to, within a body that's always on the verge of expiring but hasn't.

And he's tired. He's tired of living like this.

Torrent of tears started dripping out from the corner of his eyes, years of suppressed thoughts bubbling to the surface at once. A hand pulled him, gently, patiently, and when he found himself embraced against a warm body, the first time in what felt like an eternity, it was all Ace needed to let it all go, "I'm not wrong, am i? They'll be much happier out there instead of being confined here, so why… why do i feel so lonely?"

He cried and cried, breath hitching with every word he wasn't even sure he was talking legibly anymore. His chest began to hurt again but he hardly cared. It was that pain that caused everything in the first place, the pain that held him back from following his brothers, that torn the three of them apart and Ace hated the fact that he has to live with it every day. He hated the pain, he hated being so weak, he hated the sight of an empty house, and most importantly, he hated being alive through it all.

"I want to go with them too. I missed my brothers,"

* * *

"Um, Marco?"

Marco let out a short hum before looking up from the carrot he was dicing, "Yes, Ace?"

Instead of answering, Ace bit his lower lips, unsure of what to say. He's been running through yesterday's incident in his mind repeatedly before deciding to approach the older, and even now, he couldn't really find the right word to say. In the end, after Marco called for his name again, he started off simple, "I'm sorry,"

"About what?"

"About… about yesterday," he was scraping his foot on the ground now, a gesture he hadn't made since he was about 10 and was trying to muster his best puppy-dog eyes to the bakery owner to let him have just that one small cookie for free, "I didn't mean to, uhm, i didn't mean to… i mean, you were just asking a simple question but then the words, they just kept coming and… well,"

The longer the silence stretched between them the more Ace was aware of how hot his face was becoming. What is the correct way to tell someone you are sorry for the way you dumped your entire emotional baggage on them so unexpectedly?

Before Ace could actually figure out the answer, he felt a hand placed on the top of his head, ruffling his hair gently, "Don't apologize. It felt good to let it all out to someone, doesn't it? Those kinds of heavy thoughts shouldn't be bottled up and carried by yourself," with a hitched breath, the dark haired male looked up to see his house guest smiling benevolently, eyes full of patience, "And for the records, you had your brothers' best interest at heart, in spite of your own. Right or wrong, i think that alone made you someone really admirable,"

Ace could feel heat starting to creep up to his cheeks, "But…,"

Marco retracted his hand, and still smiling, he pointed towards the assortments of chopped vegetables he had in a bowl, "I'm sorry for the repetition, but it seems like we only have enough ingredients for rabbit stew again today. Will that be alright with you?"

Wordlessly, Ace nodded, far too rapidly for it to be normal, but Marco doesn't question it, simply going back to cooking.

When the blonde had his back turned, Ace hoped he couldn't see him reaching up to the top of his head with his own hand, ruffling his hair the way Marco did and feeling like his face has been set on fire.

* * *

Outside of the window, as far as he could see, there was nothing but white fog over densely snowed ground. It's been like this for the past 6 days, accompanied by the sound of howling wind and the rattling from the less than sturdy structure around him. Ace didn't remember the last time the snowstorm was this bad or if it ever reach this level of intensity, and it was starting to make him worry if the house can really withstand it all.

But what kept Ace standing vigilantly peering through the thick storm outside was not concern over the roof above his head. Earlier, the storm had actually calmed down a little and Marco had left to collect some extra food, seeing that their supplies had dwindled. Yet, it wasn't long after he stepped out into the wilderness that the storm seems to come back with vengeance, and now it's been an hour and there's no sign of him at all. As the wind outside seems to grow even louder, Ace pulled his coat closer, chest constricted in a way that has nothing to do with his old wound.

In only 6 short days that Marco had been around, Ace was surprised with how much he quickly welcomed having someone else to share the cottage with. There was suddenly another presence aside from himself day and night, someone to talk to, and even if Ace felt a little guilty about it, it was nice to have someone take care of him again.

He didn't really want Marco to, but ever since he passed out, he found it more difficult than usual to simply breathe normally, and the stinging dull pain has now become a constant that's made worse every time he did even the simplest things. Ace had tried his best to keep quiet about it, but Marco saw him coughing and breathing hard one too many time and practically ushered and ordered him to stay in bed. As a compromise, he would do whatever chore it is that would occupy Ace's mind and made him restless, and Ace could watch him to make sure he'd doing everything right as long as he won't leave the bed.

Not that Ace ever needed to, because the blond wanderer had done pretty much everything. Cooking, cleaning, melting snow to drink and for bathing and washing, and he had even taken up the time to fix the holes around the walls and making it harder for the cold to leak in. Ace had told him none of it was necessary, but Marco would always make him falter with just a single smile.

Just remembering the sight of it made a fluttering sensation in Ace's stomach. He felt really ridiculous, but he never had anyone giving him so much care aside from his brothers. Marco would always say it's because he's thankful for Ace's kindness, but as far as Ace was concerned, he had only allowed him to stay in this rickety shack until the storm was over and that hardly deserves everything else Marco has done for him. If anything, Ace owed him so much more.

The dull throbbing in his chest suddenly intensified enough for Ace to begin coughing, his throat sore just from how often he had been doing it since the day before yesterday. He felt like his lungs were being squeezed painfully from the inside, and after a while, the dark haired man felt something lodged in his throat, which came out like spit on to his palm. He knew what it was, recognizing it just by the foul coppery taste that drenched his tongue, and the more he coughed, the harder it was to breathe properly. Before long, he could feel his legs giving out on him, sending Ace falling to his knees and having just enough time to hold on to the wall with his other hand.

He didn't even realize that Marco had returned home shortly, until he heard a panicked voice shouting his name, "Ace!"

Through the foggy haze in his head, Ace was only half aware of being carried back to his bed and hearing Marco saying something but couldn't actually decipher what was being said. Any of his attempt to reply to Marco only resulted in a strangled moan, and the more time passed, the more Ace felt like he was drowning.

But then, something odd happened.

He could feel like there was something moving over his chest, seeping into his skin, something warm, like the comforting heat of his furnace. With the peculiar sensation, it brought along comfort, and as if his pain was a simple block of ice, it melted it away. Slowly, Ace could feel the dull aches slowly dissipating like a smoke blown away by the spring breeze, and after what felt like an eternity, he took in a deep breath, filling his damaged lungs as much as he could and was surprised by the lack of pain.

"Ace!" he heard Marco shouting somewhere close, and sure enough, when his eyes began to flicker open, Ace could see that he was actually leaning against the older man, head rested on broad chest and one of his arms supporting the back of his head. His other hand, Ace felt a moment later, was right in the middle of his stark apparent scar, emiting the same warmth he felt before, "Ace, are you alright now? Say something,"

"Marco?" the dark haired one rasped out, mind oddly clearer and even oddly still, his chest felt lighter than before. He took a deep breath, noting with surprise that while the dull pain was still there, the same constricting tightness was less so, and the breath he took wasn't accompanied by the immense pain like before, "What the…,"

Next to him, Marco let out a chuckle, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes," Ace gasped, putting his hand over where the faded remnants of that odd warmth as Marco removed his, "But how did you— What did you do?"

For a brief moment, he thought he could see Marco's posture stiffening, and the laugh he gave held a hint of nervousness in them, "It was just a basic treatment, something to give you a quick relief, but never mind that," his expression suddenly turned grim, and any other concern or question Ace may have suddenly dissipated from his mind, "Ace, i think you've been getting worse since i got here. You said before that your brother paid for your medicines. Why haven't you been taking them?"

Ace broke their eye contact, flickering his gaze away from Marco's, "I… i used it all up. After the war, their prices had gone up drastically and just those medicines would cost over a month of my brothers' income to buy. Without them around now, i just couldn't afford it anymore,"

What little food, wear and money that he had came from the small jobs he could do around town and the generosity of the townsfolk who knew of him and what had happened to him. But even that was mere bits and scraps, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't save enough to last for winter, the one season he knew he wouldn't be able to receive those generosity anymore. Something about the chill during the winter always seems to exacerbate his aching wound, making him unable to even get out of bed most of the time and thus couldn't make his way to the town every single day. The day he rescued that bird had been done out of necessity, but even the journey towards the town had taken a large toll on him.

To be honest, Ace himself wasn't even sure he'd survive this first winter by himself.

He didn't tell Marco of that last part, of course, but from the intense frown on the man's face, he had this slight notion that perhaps he understood all the same, "I-it's just a painkiller, really, and most of the time, they don't even work properly. I told Sabo and Luffy many times to stop buying them because they'll just be wasting money, but they wouldn't listen,"

The look on Marco's face was similar to the one Sabo would get every time Ace told him not to go to the apothecary anymore. Thin lipped, hard frown, and they way those eyes would look at Ace was full of exasperation and indignation. As if Ace was the one in the wrong in this conversation, "Get some rest," Marco told him, the arm supporting Ace's head lowering itself to the futon. Ace allowed his body to follow the motion, suddenly feeling worn out from his episode, and Marco's voice only made the drowsiness worse. It was like magic, almost, "I need to take care of something,"

Ace hadn't even finished hearing the last of that sentence before he arrived in the depths of slumber.

* * *

He woke up to a dark sky seen through from the still unfixed hole on the ceiling, and with what he quickly recognized to be a hand on his chest, fingers pulling down on the lower cut of his flimsy shirt and tracing along the jagged lines that made up his scar.

Ace jolted up with a quick start, reflexively pulling away from the touch and pulling his coat tighter around himself in an unconsciously demure display. He calmed down by a fraction when he realized it was Marco, but that doesn't stop him from nearly shrieking, "What are you doing?!"

Marco, to his credit, looked just as startled, and after a while, incredibly guilty, "I-i'm so sorry, i wasn't— I swear, i wasn't doing anything bad," he looked and sounded flustered, probably as much as Ace himself is feeling, and that, at least, allowed the younger to put down his defense a little bit, "I.. I told you i was a wanderer, but that wasn't entirely true. Truth is, i'm a… a doctor,"

Slowly, the hands clutching the coat slowly relaxing their grip, as Ace frowned, "You're a doctor?"

"Well, of sorts," the blonde added with a little quirk to his lips, but what could possibly be amusing, Ace couldn't tell and Marco never explained as he continues, "I just wanted to do a quick check up on you, find out what's the main core of your sickness and what i could've helped with. I… realized now that i should've waited for you to wake up and asked for your permission first. My apologies,"

He sounded genuine enough, and Ace realized that if he really had been someone who had any ill intent, he could've done so much earlier with plenty of opportunity. He took in a shaky breath, still feeling his heart pounding against his rib cage, but eventually nodded, "Okay," he murmured, glancing unsurely to his own bed, "Um, do you need me to lay back down again?"

With a sigh of relief, the blond shook his head. When he lifted his head, however, his lips were pressed thin and his tone grim, "Based on everything that you told me yesterday, as well as what i… felt - my apologies for that again - it would seem that your condition had just been getting worse. I don't know the real extent of your injuries, but if your lungs had suffered some level of damage, you may be coughing up blood and feeling short of breath due to internal bleeding caused by rupture, and that could be fatal if left untreated. The harsh exertion that you did a few days ago with the bear trap might be the reason for it,"

Marco sneered in disgust as he shook his head, mumbling seemingly to himself, "Disgusting humans. To make young children suffer because of their own war, causing so much pain yet having the audacity to abandon them like this…,"

Ace wasn't quite sure what was truly said, but he knows that the angry look felt so foreign on Marco's face. Perhaps its because for the few days that he knew of the man, he only ever saw him smiling, "Marco?"

That seems to broke through whatever was in the blond's mind, and when he looked up again, he was already smiling, all traces from his previous expression gone, "Sorry, i was just talking to myself," he raised one of his hand and uncurled it before Ace's eyes, revealing what was held within. A small vial rested in the middle of his palm, filled with a translucent liquid that at first glance, Ace had mistaken it to be water, until he noticed that the liquid moved with a much thicker consistency.

"This is a very potent medicine, capable of healing any wound," Marco explained after Ace gingerly took the vial, inspecting the rippling fluid inside, "Usually, a single dose would be more than enough, but considering how old your wounds were and the extent of the damage that had ravaged your insides, it might take some more than usual,"

"Any wounds?" There's doubt in his voice, Ace knew, but it just sounded too good to be true.

The blond nodded, "Any. Give it a try,"

Hesitantly, Ace pulled off the lid on the top of the vial, and after quickly bracing himself, he downed the entire content with a single gulp.

In an instant, the same warm sensation from before returned, stilling before it began to fill his chest cavity, exuding heat that shifted between bursting in different places of flowing, drifting him along like a calm wave until it all slowly ebbed away to nothingness. It was the weirdest experience he ever had, but it was even harder to wrap his mind around it when he took a deep breath and barely felt any pain, when he was so sure he still felt it just a few seconds ago, "What…,"

A warm chuckle sounded next to him, sounding amused more than anything, "I'm guessing that it worked,"

Ace found himself at lost for words, alternating his shocked gaze between the empty vial and Marco, one hand clutching his chest and still feeling just how deep he could inhale. He took another deep breath carefully and slowly, until at some point, he felt the twinge of pain returning, stopping him almost made him choke at the sudden pain. As he rode off the wave of pain, a hand was placed on to his back, comforting and supporting. To his side, Marco wore an unsatisfied frown on his face, mouth pulled to a grimace, "Shit, i was hoping it'll fix a bit more than that,"

"But it still fixed me," Ace said once he finally managed to find his voice, breathless in amazement.

At his words, the look on the older's face faded, replaced by a small smile that is a lot more at home and familiar for Ace.

* * *

"If my prediction is correct, then tomorrow will be the last of this storm,"

The voice pierced through the night's silence, previously only filled by the sound of the crackling fire from the furnace. Ace turned to his side, where Marco laid on Sabo's worn out futon, one arm pillowed underneath his head, staring skyward. The wind outside was steadily blowing harshly just as it did these past few nights, but at this point, what was originally a disturbance had become a white background noise.

Especially in light of what Marco just said, "…Oh," was all Ace can truly say in reply, while trying to squash down the disappointment he felt. Right, Marco was only staying here as a shelter against the storm. Once it was gone, he'd no longer had any reason to stay.

And Ace, Ace will be back to living in this small house all by his own.

"Still, such a long storm doesn't bode well for the rest of the season, and there is no telling if another one won't come again just mere days after this one ends," the blonde continued, breaking Ace out of his silent, gloomy reverie, "And by then, i might not be so lucky as to find another shelter,"

With a smile, Marco turned to him, expression holding the barest hint of sheepishness, "I don't want to impose on you much further, but do you think you could be so kind as to let me stay even further, until the end of this season? I feel like it'll be much safer for me to stay in one place until then,"

Ace's answer came in an instant, before his own mind could even process what was being asked out of him.

At the sight of Marco's grateful smile, he realized that the man could ask him to stay until the end of time, and Ace would not be able to find it in him to say no.

* * *

This story has become much longer than i intended it to be. But then that is the story of my fic-writing life.

Tell me what you think and thank you so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed this one!


	3. Chapter 3

Similar to the rest of the town's buildings, the front entrance of 'Partys Bar' covered by the snow that has been piling over for a week and even with the large amount of people working to remove the white pile, there's barely any dent as a proof of their work. Most of the men Ace recognized to be regulars of the establishment, who probably couldn't wait to be able to make their way inside of their usual gathering place once more. Just right behind the hard working men, he could also spot Makino, dressed thickly and warmly, pouring out a steaming hot drink to the glass in the awaiting Wood Slap's hand.

As he approached, both looked up, a large, relieved smile blooming on Makino's face when she caught sight of him, "Ace!" she called out happily, dropping the jug she held - and nearly splashing poor shocked Wood Slap with the content - in her haste to race over and pull him into a hug, "Oh, i was so worried. The storm and snow completely blocked any access out of the village and i couldn't check up on you. Are you okay? Are you eating well? Wait here, okay? Dadan and I prepared some stuff for you to take home, we wanted to give them to you but the storm came all of the sudden,"

"Makino, it's okay, i'm fine," Ace chuckled over her fussing, feeling Makino squeezing her hold around him once before he could slowly pry her away, "How's the rest of the village holding up? There's piles of snow everywhere on our way here,"

"Oh yes, it's very bad. Luckily no one was hurt during the snowstorm itself, but Dadan slipped this morning while trying to clear the pile on the front entrance and hurt her back pretty bad. Luckily, our regulars came to help," which would explain why the bar owner was sitting down and barking orders behind the group of men, her assistant Dogura complaining in reply that he's shovelling as fast as he could. The rest of the men grumbled in a lower volume, "She offered to pay them if they help with the shovelling and cleaning up,"

The mention of monetary reward perked the freckled male's ears, "Do you guys need another pair of hands?"

He hadn't even finished saying that completely and Makino was already shaking her head, her lips pressed thin, "I'm sorry, Ace, but not for this. The snow's so thick that it's taken them a while now to clear. I don't think it's a good idea for you to do that kind of hard labour,"

Instantly, the smile on Ace's face fell. Well, he supposed he should've expected it; his condition doesn't allow him to do any sort of heavy lifting, which was the kind of odd jobs that a small village like this could provide to someone like him. Back, in the aftermath of the war, Sabo and Luffy had been the one who took those tasks, bringing in a low yet steady income for the three of them in addition to selling the meat and fruits they got from the forest behind their little shack. It was the only way they could ever get enough to buy Ace's medicines, when the price seems to raise with every passing day.

With most of the villagers knowing his condition, it's hard to persuade them to give him the same job after they left and he's left to fend for himself. That means he couldn't bring in as much money as usual, if any at all for basic needs. This season and the last snowstorm certainly hadn't helped at all.

"But—"

"Then allow me,"

Blinking in surprise, Makino turned to the source of the voice from behind Ace, "Oh! And… you are? I don't think i've ever seen you around before,"

"I'm not a local," Marco told her, smiling politely, "I'm a freeloader in Ace's house,"

"Freeloader?"

"He's not," Ace rolled his eyes and lightly push the blond for his joke, "Makino, this is Marco. He's a traveller and he stayed over in the shack because of the snowstorm," to Marco, he shook his head, "You don't have to do that, you know. You said you're only following me here to see the village while i'm looking for a job and buy some food,"

"Maybe i want to look for a job myself," Marco replied, grinning in face of Ace's annoyance, before turning his attention back to Makino, "Well, Miss, as you have heard, i'm currently freeloading and i'm planning to pay my host back for his kindness but unfortunately, i'm quite short on funds. If there is any work to be done here, i would be happy to do so for some payment,"

Makino seemed unsure, alternating her glance between Ace and Marco. Before she could say anything it was Wood Slap who shrugged and passed on his shovel over to Marco, "Eh, what the hell, you look strong enough, sonny. Better than these lousy louts anyway. C'mere, i'll get ya to meet Dadan and we'll see how useful you can be," without another word, he walked away, promptly followed by Marco before Ace could stop him.

Ace felt his exasperation slowly waning away as he watched Dadan pointed towards a particularly thick pile of snow by the entrance. Marco walked over and started shovelling, and in just a short while he's making much more progress than anyone else. The other men around started announcing their surprise and soon became too preoccupied watching to even continue on working on their own area, and even some passerby stopped their errands just to watch.

It really is quite a sight. He'd seen Marco outside chopping wood and doing manual work around the shack, but he never thought the man was exceptionally strong. Yet he moved dense, thick mounds at a time like it was no trouble at all. And despite the chilly temperature - even though the weather isn't quite as cold as it was the last few days - Marco was merely dressed in his usual shirt under Sabo's old, ratty coat that was a couple sizes too small for him and barely seem to provide enough warmth, allowing all to see the way his muscles bulged and flexed with every move.

That sort of explains why not a few minutes later, the housewives also started stopping by to watch. Ace watched the sight of cooing older - much, much older - women crowding by the pathway to Partys with a frown and a strange bubbling urge to shoo them away.

But then he could hardly blamed those housewives when Ace caught himself staring just as often. He already told Marco to dress warmer before they left, but the man only told him that he didn't bring any sort of thick clothing with him in his travels. In fact, Ace didn't think he actually saw Marco with any different set of clothing. Even the one he's wearing now was one of Ace's because he's washing his own. Granted, he didn't even seem bothered by the cold at all along the way here - even offering his coat to Ace when a particularly cold wind made him shiver - but shouldn't travellers bring all sorts of clothing for any sorts of weather?

Come to think of it, how had Marco been travelling all this time? With only the clothes on his back and whatever he used to store those mysteriously appearing ration he kept feeding Ace with? He never actually saw any of the older man's personal belonging…

Huh, weird.

Too deep in his contemplating - and trying so hard to temper down his ire over the increasing amount of housewives and women that began to gather and openly adoring the sight of Marco working - Ace almost missed the soft voice from his side, "Huh? What?"

Makino was looking at him with a half-concealed smile, "Nothing, i was just saying that i'm glad you weren't all alone these last couple of days. It was so bad out there that i got so worried about you," she chuckled, gazing away to where Marco was, and back to Ace, "I'm glad to see that i don't have to. You look really lively today,"

"Oh, yeah. Marco took good care of me," said man was now done with his pile of snow and has now moved to help Gyoru, who looked like he was trying to imitate Marco's speed and only ended up exhausting himself. Behind him, Dadan has stopped shouting orders and looking far, far too low from where Marco's face - or, from her point of view, the back of his head - was, ignoring Dogura calling for her name. It was only by continuing to talk to Makino can Ace somewhat hid his disgust from the sight, "He might say he's freeloading, but he cooked and cleaned and helped around the house. I barely need to lift my hands most of the time cause he kept telling me to go and rest. He's so persistent too, kind of reminds me of when…,"

He trailed off, somber, and felt a hand reaching up to his shoulder, gripping it comfortably before running it up and down his arm, "I miss them too, Ace. Did you get any letters from them this month?"

Every month, without fail, Luffy and Sabo would send Ace a letter to tell him about their latest experiences and send him little packages of souvenirs and money. The letter was due to arrive as usual sometime in the middle of last week, when the storm was at its peak, "No, but the postal services probably got halted by the snowstorm. It's alright, i'll probably get it sometime soon now that it's over," the dark haired male sighed, smiling thinly, "Unless they forget. Sabo did say they're getting busier and they're planning to move to a rather remote area,"

"Don't say that," Makino reprimanded, "Sabo and Luffy would never forget about you, Ace. You're their beloved brother, nothing would ever be more important for them than you,"

"I know, Makino," and he truly does. But sometimes, there was that underlying fear that he just can't shake off. He's not there with them after all, stuck here in this rural, quiet village and crumbling home while Sabo and Luffy got to see the wonders of the world, become involved in things bigger than they could ever imagine. He wouldn't really blame them if they did.

If only he was… he wished he could…

"Ace!"

The shuddering breath that left him made another aching pang pass through his chest, and Ace hunched over as he gave a gasp at the unexpected pain. A strong hand grasped his shoulder all of the sudden, comforting just like the concerned voice from above him, "Are you alright? Did your scar hurt again? Do you need to rest?"

"I'm fine," the jolt of pain goes away as quick as it comes, probably a muscle spasm that he's all too familiar with. Ace smiled after taking a deep breath and found Marco hovering over him, brows furrowed, "It's okay, i'm fine. I'm better since yesterday, remember?" Because of that odd 'all-healing' medicine. He hadn't feel any sort of significant pain since this morning and hardly felt strained all the way up here, when he'll be winded just halfway through.

Marco knows that too, but that doesn't erase the worry marring his features, "Still…," he looked like he was about to continue when something seems to have caught his attention, making him frown even harder. Ace followed his line of sight, and only found Makino.

Who immediately released her hold on Ace's arm, smiling even wider and with such a gleeful expression that her eyes turned into a slated crescent, "Don't worry, i'm just talking to Ace about his brothers," the woman said cheerfully, aiming a disarming smile at Marco. Not that it seems to affect the man much, with his frown even deepening even more as he kept his silence.

Ace glanced between the two, unsure of what to make of this interaction, before deciding to break the silence that has begun to stretch, "Did you need something, Marco?"

At least that was enough to snap the man's attention, "Oh, right," the blond reach over and hand over a small bag into Ace's hand, "Dadan wants me to also help with the cleaning inside of Partys after i'm done here," somewhere behind Marco, Ace could see the bar's owner still ogling the blond man, expression completely smitten and eyes still too damn low. When she saw that Ace was glaring at her, Dadan simply flicked her cigarette's ashes and turn away with an audible harrumph before shouting back orders to the rest of the cleaners, "It might take a while so i asked for some payment first. Here, you said you wanted to buy some food, right? Would this be enough?"

The bag he was given was heavy, much heavier than Ace had expected, the content clinking together inside as it was handed to him. A peek from the half-tied top showed that it's almost filled to the brim with gold coins, "What? Marco, i can't accept this! You worked for this money, it's yours!"

"And i'm using it to pay you back for your hospitality," the man replied casually, "So it's yours now,"

Before Ace could protest, Marco already walked away to pick his shovel and started shovelling. The younger felt slightly miffed, but there is no doubting that this money in his hand would buy him much more food and any supplies for the house than the modest amount he had in his pocket.

"So persistent," finally Ace ended up grumbling, but still holding on to the bag. He turned to his side, where Makino was still looking at him with that strange, happy smile, "See what i mean?"

She giggled, "Oh, i think i see it very clearly,"

* * *

"Did you see it too?"

The hushed voice caught Ace's attention, and he looked away from the shopkeeper measuring his bag of rice to the huddled couple of women just by the cashier. One of them nodded rapidly, one hand pointing to the sky, "You're talking about that odd giant blue bird, right? I did! And not only me, my neighbours too,"

At the mention of blue bird, Ace widened his eyes.

"Where did you think it came from? It's such a strange creature, Mr. Igaram said he's pretty sure he saw that the bird was carrying a bucket of water and even firewoods when he saw it during his patrol,"

"Bucket and firewood? What would a bird do with such a thing?"

"I mean, it was also carrying small animals like rabbits, but those were so strange he couldn't possibly be making that up,"

"But why would there be a bird in this sort of season? You'd think like all birds, they'll all migrate by now before it even began to snow,"

"Who knows. I've never even seen a bird that big before. In fact, i don't think i've ever seen that creature before in my life!"

"I wonder why it's here?"

"Maybe the nest was nearby?"

"Excuse me, would you be needing anything else?"

"Oh!" The shopkeeper's voice startled Ace from his eavesdropping, "Y-yes, sorry. I'll take some onions and garlic too, thank you. And some of these fruits too,"

So that bird was alright, he thought in relief, what a relief.

* * *

"You seemed happy about something," Ace paused his light humming, blinking and glancing to his side where Marco was looking at him in barely concealed amusement. Behind him, he pulled along the trolley that was filled to the brim with food items and supplies, Marco's reward for the various work he had done today. Ace had offered to help considering how heavy it looked, but he was quickly shot down.

After he was done with Partys, the housewives who had been crowding outside practically fought between themselves to ask him to come over to their places as well, and the traveller apparently had been too nice to refuse them. By the time Ace came back from his little shopping, he found old doctor Kureha batting her eyes at the obviously much - much, much, _much_ \- younger Marco while handing over a bucketful of medicine and seasonings to him as payment for clearing her walkway, with the village's chief Tsuru was staring down at the hardly intimidated Monet about who gets to have him help whose house next.

He would've found the fact that Marco had single-handedly charmed all of the village's ladies' hilarious, if he didn't find the attention irritating as well.

"Oh, remember about the giant bird i told you about? Apparently a lot of people had seen it flying around here. I'm just really happy to know that it's fine,"

Marco hummed lightly, "Is that so? That's good to hear,"

Chuckling, Ace glanced to the trolley again, and sighed, "Also, I still can't believe how much stuff you were given from cleaning snow and running errands. I thought that i'm going to go home today with just a small bag of rice and maybe some fruits or meat, i didn't think we're going to go back with… all of that. That can last for months!"

"And this is something you'll be that happy with?"

"Well, i don't have to worry about what and how i'm going to be able to eat for a while, so yeah," the younger shrugged. He pulled his coat - and Sabo's because Marco had offered and it's getting too cold to be hesitant - closer around him when a particularly cold wind blows, swallowing at the familiar dull twinge on his chest. They should've made their way back earlier so the weather won't get this bad, but it was hard work prying Marco away from the charmed old ladies. How the man had been able to look unfazed by all of that ruckus was beyond him, "And there's way more money than what i know what to do with. But, oh," he bit his lower lips, feeling sheepish all of the sudden, "Sorry, i kept talking like it's all mine. You're the one who worked hard for all of them, and that amount of money could last you a long while on the road, Marco, you should—"

"No,"

The tracking footsteps beside him came to a pause, which made Ace stop as well. Confused, he turned to see Marco looking down at him with a severe expression, almost displeased with something, "Huh?"

"I won't be taking any of this. This is all for you, Ace," he gestured to the trolley behind him, "And i'll get more tomorrow as well. You won't have to worry about food and you won't have to worry about money for even longer than just 'a while',"

Ace blinked owlishly. He wondered if it was a joke, but Marco looked completely serious, "But—"

"I already said that i want to pay my host back. And all of this is still not enough considering how you had saved my life,"

"Marco i only let you stay in my house. That's hardly saving your life!"

The smile Marco gave him was all too pleasant. Pleasant, warm, and entirely too enigmatic, as if there's something else Ace hadn't caught on, "Well, that's what you think. Personally, i beg to differ,"

* * *

Despite all of Ace's protest, Marco had fully stocked the highly modest pantry in the shack with all of the food items they brought home, and placed all of the bags of belli in the hidden save beneath a creaky floorboard, where it only previously held Ace's measly savings. Now, it was so full that the lid couldn't close all the way, and he's forced to look for a different place to keep the rest of it. Ace would've slipped it into Marco's personal belongings, if he could actually find where the man had kept them all this time and if Marco would actually tell him.

But as if he could see right through Ace's intentions, Marco kept tight lipped about it.

Dinner that night had been a lot more than Ace was used to even when Luffy and Sabo were around; They didn't have to skimp on the bread and rice, the broth was much richer due to their surplus of butter and seasoning, there is no need to ration the meat for each serving, and Marco had cooked three kind of dishes, claiming that Ace needed the nutrients, seeing that he was almost skin and bones.

In all honesty, Ace wanted to argue, if he hadn't realized just how famished he could be when the sight of so many delicious looking food practically made him salivate.

"So where did you come from before you decided to travel and how long had you been travelling?"

"Where did i come from?" Marco repeated as he put his own plate away, signalling that he is done with dinner. For the last few days Ace had known him, he had never seen the man eating much, if hardly anything, and every time Ace urged him to eat more he always refused, saying he's used to eating in small portions. Maybe living with Luffy and Sabo - not that he's any better than them - had skewed his perception of a 'normal' portion, but Marco eats like a bird, "Well, i came from a place far, far away from here. And as for how long, well, i can say that it's been quite a while that i lost count,"

Ace pursed his lips while chewing on a piece of pork chop, imagining how far away as 'far, far away from there', "As in a different kingdom? A different island?"

The blond chuckled, pushing the bowl of soup closer to Ace when the raven haired male tried to take seconds, "Well, maybe i could say that it's practically a different world altogether," he said cryptically, making Ace frown even further.

When he offered no further explanation, Ace continues, "And what about your family? Did you miss them? You said you've been travelling for a long while now and from such a far place too,"

"I do, everyday," at this, Marco's smile became tender and fond, eyes far away, no doubt thinking about his family, "There's my father, and my 14 siblings,"

It's a good thing that Ace had only put his spoon down because he almost choked, "14?!"

"We're not related by blood," he was informed with a light laugh, "I… I don't have parents, you see, as do all of my siblings. Our father took us in as his sons, and we all call him 'Pops' and everyone calls each other brothers. My family is not quite conventional, but they're family all the same. I'm sure you understand,"

Ace does, and he told Marco so, "I'm an orphan too, from a town not far from here," the younger said, nudging a piece of floating potato in his soup, "I've been alone for as long as i can remember. I was told that my mother died after giving birth to me, and no one actually knows my father. Well, not really," he frowned, lips pursed tightly, "There's a couple of people in that town who said that… who said that my father's a demon,"

"A demon?"

"Yeah, weird isn't it? I always figured they meant that my father was some exceptionally bad guy or something," Ace tried to laugh it off, but even to his ears they sounded stale, "They never really explain anything, other than calling me the demon's child and some choices of word for my mother. None of them wanted anything to do with me, some even going out of their way to hurt me, and at 5 years old, i ran out before someone can actually kill me. I ended up in this village, found by Dadan, who was already taking care of Luffy and Makino. Sabo's a runaway too from an abusive family, sneaking off from carriages to carriages until he ended up here and met us. We bonded over our similar background and our wish about seeing the world,"

It was probably their individual experiences that has forged their relationship and brotherhood. Ace, the unwanted orphan, Sabo, the abused son, and Luffy, the neglected child. It was only from each other do they found what it meant to be a family, instead of from anyone who had an actual blood relation with them. They've been through so much, had too many bad things in their lives that when Dragon's letter had came for Sabo and Luffy, Ace knew that the chance of finally realizing their dream was the one good thing that finally happened in their lives.

And that's why he… Even if it means he's going to be left behind, it's why he…

The sudden warmth that enveloped his hand almost made him jolt, but the grip was strong enough to stop him from moving. Ace took a shuddering breath when he looked up to see Marco's sympathetic gaze, as if knowing that he's thinking about Luffy and Sabo, too far from his reach now. He had seen Ace broke down over missing his brothers after all.

So he tried to smile, forced as it felt, just to reassure the older, "It's fine, you know, i got used to it. And i'll be honest with you, but i only ever say my dream was to travel the world because that had been Sabo and Luffy's. Sabo had always loved knowledge, Luffy had wanted adventure, but i don't actually have a reason to. I guess it was just so i could always be with them," he snorted weakly, shifting his gaze away when his throat clenches, "I mean, this is fair, you know?;

"No it's not. You didn't get to realize your dream to always be with your brothers," Marco sombrely noted, "Because of your injury,"

At the mention of it, Ace's other hand reached up to the sunken, horrendous scar barely covered behind the fabric of his thin shirt. Just by grazing his finger, he could feel that hideous sight he's all too familiar with, "Maybe, but i always say it's a fair trade,"

"If you could ever be healed from it, would you go with them?"

The question had been so unexpected, and it was such a concept he never dared to think of that it felt like the wind was knocked out of Ace's lungs. Just the thought of getting better, of no longer being this weak, of being together with his brothers again…, "To be reunited with Sabo and Luffy. I…i don't think would ever want anything more," the dark haired male whispered, feeling a twinge of pain on his chest that has nothing to do with his scar, as he chuckled hollowly, "But that's just crazy talk. It's been like this for a year now and i know that there's no use just wandering about the what ifs,"

"Then—"

"Can we please talk about something else?" Ace was starting to feel suffocated, and despite still feeling ravenous just seconds ago, now the scent of delicious cooking around him only felt nauseating. He tried to lift a spoonful of broth again when Marco gave him no reply, planning on resuming to eat, but he took one look at his bowl and decided he's no longer hungry, "Sorry, i don't feel like eating anymore. I'll clean up and put these away if you're also done with them,"

The chair from across of his creaked as Marco stood up before he did, "It's alright, i'll do it," he muttered, already pulling and piling dirty dishes, "You can go and take a rest,"

Any other time he does this, Ace would obviously protest, and try to help as much as he could. But right now, sleep sounds good, so he silently walked away from the dining table, lips pursed and avoiding Marco's line of sight.

"Ace?"

He stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," the man sounded apologetic enough, "I didn't mean anything by it,"

Suppressing a sigh, Ace turned back, and found Marco staring at him with a guilty, pitiful look. He felt the corners of his lips tugged upwards in slight amusement, "It's okay, i know you don't. Good night, Marco,"

* * *

Sometime in the dark of night, Ace was pulled out of the depth of his slumber enough to notice that Sabo's mattress next to his was empty, seemingly untouched as if Marco has yet to turn in for the night. He could hardly hear anything anywhere in the house other than the faint crackling of fire from the furnace.

But underneath that familiar sound, he could hear something else, like flutters of wings and scrapping. He wanted to look for the source, but the comfort of his bed was too much to leave, and the air outside of his thin blanket has gotten colder.

In the end, Ace could only let his eyes flutter close, swearing that he could hear the cries of a bird.

* * *

"Oh, this is…,"

In the middle of breakfast - that consist mostly of last night's leftovers in addition of freshly made soup batch, how early does Marco wake up every morning to do all of this? - Ace was handed a small familiar looking vial, with the same clear coloured liquid inside. The surface jiggled slightly in his hold, when he looked up to see Marco looking at him expectantly, "It's the same medicine i gave you yesterday, yes," he said, "Usually i wouldn't dare to give a hu— someone another dose in just a day, but i want you to take it,"

"Why not?"

"Making this medicine is… difficult," Marco's smile was odd, and the way he quickly turned his gaze away at the last word made it seem like he's hiding something, but if there's anything that Ace learned about Marco was that he's always cryptic like that, "And the resources that, uh, i had with me is quite limited. Therefore, i don't give it away easily, but from now on, i want you to take it daily until you are completely healed,"

Whatever comment Ace was about to make suddenly died a slow death on his tongue, leaving him stuttering and staring wide eyed at the man sitting across him, "Healed?" he gasped, voice trembling, the word feeling very foreign on his tongue, "Marco, i already told you—"

"This medicine i'm giving you right now is nothing like the ones hum— you were even given," his hand that was holding the vial - it's shaking, since when did they shake? - were grasped between both of Marco's, larger and warmer than his, "You felt it yesterday, didn't you? You said that you can feel it making you better, and i promise you that it can do so much more. I will give it to you every day, until you are truly healed,"

After so many years, it all felt too good to be true. This thing in his hand was too good to be true.

And yet…

And yet since yesterday, he hadn't been coughing up blood, he had felt the difference, he could _breathe again_ when he couldn't do so without feeling pain last week. That was a lot better than those expensive medicines his brothers had to practically scrape everything they got just to buy a single bottle of. Whatever this is that Marco has given him was… was too surreal.

But if he is cured, if he's no longer so weak…

Then he could…

With Sabo and Luffy, he could…

"But how long would it take? You said you're planning to continue your journey once the season is over. That's not too far away,"

"With your permission, i would like to stay for even longer. I'll work in the village and will take care of any chores around the house as payment for my stay. In return, let me stay here until i can fully heal you,"

Ace stared deeply into Marco's eyes, seeing unnaturally icy blue orbs meeting his own stormy grey. There's nothing but confidence and conviction in that bright void that seems to suck him in by the second, and slowly, Ace felt his doubt melting away. Somewhere in the back of his head, it finally sunk to him that Marco had asked to stay again, perhaps even longer, and he could feel his heart leaping from an unrecognisable emotion. It felt a little like relief, and a whole lot of joy.

His hand was held even tighter, "Please, do you trust me?"

He clenched his hand around the vial.

"I do,"


	4. Chapter 4

Ace had been in the middle of chopping up vegetables, humming quietly under the distant, sharp thuds that is the sound of woods being chopped outside when he heard Marco's confused, muffled voice saying, "Hmm? What are those?"

Curious, he put down the knife and poked his head outside the cottage's entrance door, catching the blond man right a few feet away near the chopping block. His eyes were immediately drawn to the naked, rippling muscle on display - He knows he's doing physical labour, but why's Marco even shirtless in this sort of weather? - that Ace almost missed the question aimed at him, "Huh?"

"That," Marco pointed towards the sky with using the half-cut log that he's holding, "What are those birds doing heading towards the village?"

Birds?

Wait, could it be…?

"The post office!" the dark haired man exclaimed, stepping out of the house in a hurry once he saw that indeed, there's an entire flock up in the sky hovering right above the village, an entirely too common and long awaited sight. Those must be the carrier pigeons, here to deliver messages and letters after the storm from last week has finally died down.

With a confused frown, Marco glanced between Ace and the flock of birds, "Post office? No, i'm pretty sure those are some pigeons— Ace! Where are you going?"

"To the post office!" he threw back as he broke into a sprint, ignoring - and hardly even registering - the cold weather that immediately seeped into his skin without any sort of jacket and the snow under his foot. Somewhere behind him, he could hear Marco still calling after him, exclaiming something about jacket and that he hadn't had breakfast yet, but Ace couldn't care less at the moment.

Sabo and Luffy's letter! It must've finally arrived!

* * *

 _To Stubborn Ace,_

 _Don't strain yourself too hard, okay? Winter is coming and we're really worried for you. Have you stocked up on fire woods and food? Have you been buying your medicines? This letter should come with enough money for some extra, so please, please tell me you'll use them. How's the village, and Makino and Dadan? Tell them Luffy and i said hi!_

 _Luffy and i are fine. We're currently still staying down here in Baltigo, preserving old manuscripts and trying to extract any useful information we need around this old city before translating these and sending it off to the capital city. Last night, Dragon said that once we're done here, he would take a couple more official jobs from the excavation guild before he planned on pursuing this one dream of his: To find what he called the Temple of Moby Dick. Apparently it was believed to have been the oldest temple in the world, once inhabited by the Earth God whenever he deigned this world from his realm. The story that comes along with it was so fascinating too._

 _In the ancient times, the Earth God is what they call a greater being who created these lands and ruled over them. He's so powerful that with one swipe of his hand he could create an earthquake that could either build a new lands or destroy them. I've heard of a lot of gods in all different places but this one is something else. Oh, and it's also said that he had all of these mythical creatures as servants to help him maintain balance across his lands, and this temple was, or is still, full of them._

 _Mythical creatures! Can you believe it Ace? Such mysterious beings and we might be able to find them!_

 _Luffy hadn't stop talking about it since his dad told him, been talking the ears of this one mercenary bodyguard off the whole night. Speaking of this one bodyguard, i noticed that Luffy's been hanging around Zoro a lot. And i mean, a lot. Do you think i should worry about this?_

 _But oh man, i can't blame him, the stories Dragon told us of the mythical creatures in the Temple of Moby Dick were amazing. There's a half man half fish creature called Mermen, a half man half bull called a Minotaur, there's an undead called Zombies, little magical beings called Pixies, and then there's the one called a Phoenix. Apparently it's an immortal bird with the power to heal all sorts of wounds. I wish it's real, so it can heal you Can you imagine that kind of power? Man, what i wouldn't give to see that kind of creature with my own eyes._

 _Well, i wish i can write much more, but we're running low on paper and Koala scolded me again about using so many papers to write my letters when we're at a shortage for the manuscripts. A team for supply should've been sent out soon but that might be our last one until spring. The weather down here is getting bad, like real bad and our guide says there might be a snowstorm soon so we can't risk it. I hope this letter and the money gets to you before the storm hits._

 _Please be safe, okay? Luffy wants me to remind you that we miss you a lot. We do, Ace, every single day._

 _Looking forward to your reply._

 _Your concerned brother,_

 _Sabo_

* * *

"You shouldn't have gone off on your own like that, what if you hurt yourself? And to run out without any jacket or proper shoes, Ace, that's very irresponsible of you,"

Ace wanted to say that none of this scolding or coddling is really necessary, but he had to admit he might've pushed himself a little bit too much on the way here, judging from the dull ache in his chest that has become a rather stabbing pain, and that he's shivering underneath Sabo's old jacket and the wool blanket Dadan lent him. From behind the counter, alternating between preparing hot tea and reading Sabo's letter, Makino giggled in amusement, prompting Ace to glare at her.

"Ace, are you listening to me?" Marco irritably called, forcing Ace to once again face the disapproving frown aimed at him. For all of his words, he hadn't stopped holding Ace's freezing hands between his, rubbing them for warmth, and causing _something_ in the younger's chest that he's pretty sure has nothing to do with the wave of pain he's been trying to ride out since exiting the post office. Bowing his head slightly, the blond sighed, and added, "You have been getting better lately, but you're not as well as i liked you to be just yet,"

"Okay, i get it," Ace grumbled, curling his hands in Marco's hold. The older man's body felt so hot, almost unnatural so, despite having chased Ace up here with only his usual ensemble of thin clothing. He's like his own furnace, must be why the cold weather wasn't affecting him much. So unfair, "I'm sorry. I was just so excited thinking my brothers' letters finally arrived,"

There's a small thud right next to them, and Ace looked up to see Makino placing down two steaming cups of what smelled like herbal tea on the table. She was smiling all too sweetly - kind of adoringly, oddly enough - at the two of them, it actually made him a little suspicious.

Marco sighed again, and this time, there's a small smile gracing his lips, "It's alright. Just don't strain yourself too much next time,"

Ace wanted to say that he's not - okay, he's lying, he totally did - or just say anything at all, but all of his words and air seems to be trapped in his throat. It's always like this whenever Marco simply _looked_ at him like that, with that kind smile and soft eyes, and the fact that he's all too aware of their clasped hands certainly didn't help matters at all.

It's been over a month since Marco had asked to stay and be his doctor - Ace refused to say that he's there to take care of him exclusively - and over those elapsed time, it's getting harder to deny that he does think of the blond as really attractive. His hair isn't as much as they are blonde as they're actually the shade of pure gold, his eeriely white-blue irises could easily suck Ace in into some sort of a bright abyss that he could easily drown into and it didn't help matter at all Marco was there all the time, allowing Ace a lot of time to observe every part of him closely and finding new things to be awed at.

And it's not just physical features, living together made it easy to discover new things about the blond; inconsequential things like how he liked his food - no eggs and poultry, but he's fine with the rest, particularly fish - and how he rises with the sun, the little habit of shaking his head messily while showering after throwing a bucket of water over his head - something Ace accidentally once discover early in the morning, sleep-addled and unaware of someone in the bathroom - and generally little quirks that the more he witnessed the more he found them endearing and even straight up adorable at times, like the shower one.

Aside from that, Ace has seen how gentle and kind he could be with a small child who got separated with his mother in the market, the sort of tender gestures he also gave Ace at any given moment, and just thinking about it never stop making odd flutters in his chest. He's strong, something all of the village has taken note off, and with that same strength, he once carried Ace from the village back to the cottage during a particularly bad day that made his wound hurt worst than it had been in a while.

Just remembering of that one moment made Ace's entire face felt like its on fire. It might have happened a week ago, but he could still remember every detail of it. Marco's back was broad and defined against Ace's chest, how Ace felt like hanging on to dear life on his shoulder and neck, while the blond soothingly told him he could grab harder on to him if he wanted, and how in his pained and rather delirious state, Ace had been mildly aware of the lingering scent of smoke and ice, one he would later on recognize to be Marco's scent and it had been that very same smell that he held on to until he passed out.

It's simply the worst to think that he's starting to behave like the old ladies in the village whenever Marco worked around the village, staring at all times - from somewhere hidden, of course, he's not that shameless - and inwardly and horrifically realizing that he's falling head over heels. Ace wondered if Marco ever noticed the change in his behaviour around him, and really hoped he didn't. After all, Marco had been nothing but kind and they had only started getting used of living with each other, there's not need to make things awkward by making it clear that he's starting to develop feelings for the man.

What are the chances that Marco even felt the same way as him, anyway?

"Here you go," another, heavier thud sounded on the counter, this time from Dadan depositing two bowls filled with hot and savoury soup in front of Ace and Marco. She reached down from the counter table to also place down two plates of cured meat and eggs - that Marco stared at in disdain, though thankfully only Ace seems to noticed that, "Breakfast as ordered. The kitchen isn't supposed to be open until late noon, so without any new shipments, that's all i got for you two. You better be grateful for this, Ace," the heavyset woman grumbled, yet before Ace can answer, she turned to Marco with a big smile on her face and honeyed words, "Oh, Marco, i hope you liked my cooking, it's nothing special you see, but i made it extra special just for you!"

Ace grimaced, both from her simpering attitude and from the unpleasant bubbling heat in his stomach, "Ugh, Dadan, seriously—" he paused, glancing at his and Marco's plates. What Dadan meant by 'extra special' must be the fact that compared to Ace's bowl, the soup for Marco had much more meat and vegetables in them, with the broth being smelling more buttery and richer, while his side plate even had bacon slices added to it, "That's so unfair! How come i didn't get any bacons!"

"I told you, this is all i got left from last night. The bar's not even open yet, you brat,"

Before the freckled man can protest further, his bowl was suddenly lifted, and in front of him was placed the one he had been drooling after, "Here you go, Ace," Marco offered before putting his own plate of eggs, cured meat and bacon next to Ace's, "You'll need them to get better sooner,"

"Marco, i was just riling Dadan up, you'll be working after this so you'll need more food…,"

"Nonsense, i'm fine. You always ate more than me, now eat up,"

"But—"

Behind the counter, on the sidelines of this exchange, Makino watched them while giggling, and Dadan sighed despondently, glancing between Ace and Marco, lingering on the latter, "Ugh, i should've known. No guys who looked that good would be interested in mature women like me. Just a traveller staying over in his house my left, calloused foot,"

Makino laughed even harder.

* * *

 _To My Concerned, Mother Hen Brothers,_

 _I was so worried when i didn't hear anything from you two the entire winter. The postal services were held back by the avalanches and snowed in pathways that it took them so long until your letters get to me. Glad to hear that you two are alright. Yes, Sabo, i'm fine too, but don't forget to take care of yourself too, okay? Don't forget to eat and sleep. Are you still making Koala remind you to do these things? Say hi to her for me! Dadan and Makino gives their hellos too._

 _The storm hits here too. I've stocked up enough food, but i miscalculated on the woods when the temperature just dropped drastically before the storm actually hits. And the wind was blowing so hard i got really worried that our shacks might get blown away, but thankfully, nothing happened. Marco has this uncanny ability to find and chop enough fire wood from the forest in the back, and he's also been using them to fix the holes on the wall to reinforce them a little and make it harder for the wind to come in._

 _Oh right, i forgot to explain. Marco's a traveller who stopped by for a shelter from the storm. He's been a big help around here, doing the cooking and cleaning and practically everything. He's also a doctor, so he's been helping me taking care of myself._

 _I wish he would only do those things, when the storm ends and i brought him to the village, he helped Dadan clean out Partys and oh my god, you should've seen him. I've never seen a man move so much snow without breaking a sweat. Since then, suddenly all of the women around the village suddenly had all sorts of odd jobs for them now, and honestly, i kept telling him he could say no to them, but he said they pay him really, really good. I mean, they do, but i wish they'd stop trying to flirt with him while paying him._

 _By the way, you and Luffy are going to hate it when you hear this, but their payments are so_ _stupid generous._ _Charlotte Linlin had him come back to her farm a week in a row now to fix just about anything, and every time she gave him a bag of money AND 2 bags of rice, sometimes more. Charlotte Linlin, the same woman who tried to drop her reward to Luffy from 60 gold coins to 10 and won't let him take home anything he helped harvest in her farm. And ugh, the way she batted her eyes gives me the chills. She's been married 4 times AND is still married!_

 _But thanks to that, i haven't been worrying about food or money since. We always got a surplus, and i ended up giving them to the kids in Bellmere's orphanage and to the hermit Mr. Gaimon. Hey, apparently while we weren't looking, he got himself a lady friend. Sarfunkel seems nice and i guess she likes the secluded lifestyle in the forest too. What a pair._

 _Anyway, you really don't have to worry too much here. The village women's attempt to convince Marco to always work for them are practically feeding the two of us. And he's also a doctor, and an amazing one at that, you know? He gave me this medicine that's a lot more potent than the ones before. I'm actually feeling a lot better these days and can start doing small chores without feeling winded. Well, he still won't let me do it even after i told him that, he's a bigger worrywart than you and Luffy._

 _He thinks maybe he can heal me completely. To be honest, i don't really think i would, but he was so adamant about it. He also said he's going to stay until he could and i guess i got reminded how lonely i am here, so i let him._

 _Am i a bad person for deceiving him like that?_

 _Sorry, i guess i've just been thinking about it lately._

 _Never mind that last 2 paragraph actually]_

 _Tell me more about those mythical creatures and the Earth God in your next letter, okay? They sounds so cool! Does Dragon know where the temple is?_

 _Looking forward for your next letter and tell Luffy i miss him something terrible as well. You two take care of yourselves, you hear?_

 _The Brother that Forever Prays for Your Safety,_

 _Ace_

 _P.s: YES! BE WORRIED! WHAT IF THAT BODYGUARD IS UP TO SOMETHING WITH HIM? WATCH OUR CUTE, INNOCENT LITTLE BROTHER SABO._

* * *

"The Temple of Moby Dick, huh?"

Ace paused from re-reading - and subsequently crossing out unnecessary parts of his letter - to where Marco sat, Sabo's letter in hand. With the darkening skies outside, the way the fire illuminated his features gave him a mysterious, shadowed appearance, complimenting the thoughtful look on his face, "Oh yeah, Sabo did mention that in his letter, doesn't he? Did you know anything about it?"

All too quickly, Marco shook his head, "No," he replied shortly, before folding the letter again and placing them on the dining table, "Are you writing a reply to this letter, then?"

"Yeah, i'll send it out tomorrow, it'll probably take a couple of weeks for them to send anything back,"

Dinner that night was roasted meat and warm porridge with lots of sides, but not even after eating all of that and sitting near the fire throughout the day was enough to warm Ace up, "Maybe you're sick," Marco finally told him after Ace admitted why he's been shivering the entire time, placing a hand on his forehead. Just that small contact suddenly sent warmth throughout the dark haired man's body, but not the kind he needed right now, "You have a fever. Come on, drink your medicine and sleep, i'll add some logs to the fire,"

Like usual, the potion tasted like the first gulp of fresh spring water to a dehydrated man, almost magically washing away the dull pain that has been plaguing his chest the entire day. Even his shivers finally subsided a little, but it doesn't stop Ace from curling on his side in his futon, trying to gather as many heat as he could. He felt Marco pressing his palm on his forehead again, and unconsciously, Ace leaned on to the touch, revelling both the touch and the heat that seems to exude from the skin alone.

"It's so cold," he mumbled sleepily, feeling inexplicably tired and barely registering himself saying, "How are you so warm?"

"Am i?" he heard Marco reply with a chuckle, "Hmm, maybe that is what you needed,"

Ace frowned, wondering what it is exactly that he meant when he felt his blanket being lifted up. He hadn't had the chance to protest - the cold air is going in again! - when he felt something solid sliding next to him on his cramped futon, something he quickly recognize with no small amount of flusteredness, was Marco himself. The older man pulled him close with arms around his waist and shoulder, pushing Ace flush against his chest, "Is that better? I do believe sharing body warmth does wonders against cold temperature,"

"W-wha, why, I-i, I mean, y-you can't— I— Uh—"

"Your face is really red right now. I didn't expect this to work as fast as it did,"

Is he doing this on purpose?! Can he hear Ace's heart pounding so loudly in his chest it felt like it could burst? This is too close, way too close.

…He really is so warm. And so comfortable too.

"Ace? Are you asleep already?"

….

"Good night, Ace,"

* * *

 _Ace!_

 _I've been so worried when i didn't get any reply from you the entire month! Koala's right, it's just the post office being closed down and the carrier pigeons held back because of the incoming storm, but i think my worries kinda get the best of me. Luffy was so close to running home in that weather we had to actually lock him in his tent and had people watching over him._

 _…Which leads to… things._

 _You know how i mention in my last letter that i'm suspicious of that bodyguard that always hung around him? So apparently, i was right. Something_ _is_ _up between Luffy and that bodyguard and…. Ace, i don't think it's Luffy's innocence we should've been worried about. I will never see him the same way again. I didn't know Luffy knows how to flirt and seduce someone. Or how to dominate someone sexually. And i certainly don't need to know how red Zoro can go when he's embarrassed._

 _I'm going to stop this right here, i still haven't recover from finding them like that. I don't know if i should be proud, relieved or just drop dead now from sheer embarrassment._

 _Glad to hear that you weren't all alone during that horrid weather and have someone to take care of you. And a doctor to boot!_

 _If those medicines are so good, do you think it can be good enough to heal you? If you get better, you can come here and join us, and we can all be together again. I'm looking for doctors too, or maybe i can find this Phoenix legend_

 _Seems like things are well on your end. You have no idea how glad i am to hear that. Once the next wonter comes, this expedition will be over, and Dragon is already preparing for his next one, his own journey for the Temple of Moby Dick. I've been reading around trying to look for more information for him, but there's not really much to find that he hadn't gathered unfortunately. They truly are a great mystery._

 _He wanted me and Luffy to come along again, but since this time we don't know just how long it might take, i already told him that the both of us wanted to go home first to see how you're doing before going. We'll be staying for about a season or so. Ah, i miss the things back in Foosha, like Partys Bar and the patrons, playing around the fields, and even stealing the cooling pies from Charlotte Linlin's window. Ha, we used to be such little delinquents, huh?_

 _I missed all of that. And i missed you._

 _I wish you can be here_

 _Sorry i couldn't write all that much, it's been a really hectic week now that we can go back to the excavation site again. Hey, i found this really wicked drawing while researching for the Temple of Moby Dick, and i wanted to show you. Well, show you a re-drawing of it, because Dragon kept it now for further research, and he hasn't give it back yet. He also trust you and wants you to promise not to reveal this to anyone because he doesn't want competition on his expedition. Still, it's so cool, you'll love it. I'll have Kanjuro draw it and send it back to you once it's done._

 _Reply to this soon, okay? Luffy should be here to say that he misses you but i seriously, seriously can't face him right now without feeling like dropping dead and become one with the mummies we unearthed._

 _Your brother, the proud mother hen looking forward to see you again in a year time,_

 _Sabo_

* * *

"I want to fix the house,"

Ace looked up from the letter to see Marco looking at him inquisitively, before glancing down to the letter in his hand. He gave it over across the dining table, watching the blonde scanned through the content, "Sabo and Luffy's coming back next winter. I want to fix this place up so it's more habitable," he eyed the holes on the roof, which, even with Marco's best effort, there are still some left. With the start of the spring season, there's not as many snows coming in, but the leaks during the first rain of the season had been pretty bad.

The chair creaked in front of him when Marco stood up and started collecting the remains of their dinner, "Then let's go to the carpenter tomorrow to buy some woods and the necessary materials. I'll start with the walls—"

"I'll be helping too,"

At that, Marco paused, putting down an oily plate down as he pursed his lips, "Ace, that might not be the best idea. You are still—"

"I'm getting better," the dark haired man stood up, rounding the table to stand in front of the blond, staring defiantly, "Your medicine had been working like a miracle, Marco. These days, i barely felt out of breath when doing my chores, i don't feel as much pain and i certainly hadn't been sick for a while. I'm getting better, you as my doctor should realize that too," When Marco seems unconvinced, frustratedly, Ace reached over and take his hand, pushing his hand to press against his chest and take a deep breath.

"See?" he said, breathing as deeply as he could, boring holes onto the icy blue orbs with his own stormy grey ones, "I've been able to take deep breaths like this. Just last months, i couldn't even do this without coughing badly," he emphasised it again by taking one last deep breath, which proves to be a bit too far when he could feel the old dull pain blooming in his lungs. Ace hid it by biting his lower lips, muffling the sharp hiss of pain before Marco can hear it, "And not only that, even my scar is slowly disappearing, like it's some bad dream. I'm a lot better now, Marco. What's the point of you healing me like this if you don't let me do what i can do before i got injured?"

The hand against his chest twitched, the fingers running gently down the edges of his scar that peeked out from his low cut shirt.

"You're right. I'm sorry," the older finally said in defeat, "I suppose i was just worried about you. Beyond just what i am able to do for you as a doctor, i also care for you. After all you have done for me, a stranger, being able to help you in any way i can doesn't seem to be enough to repay what you have done,"

There it is again, those sweet words that unintentionally made Ace's heart skip a beat and his feet like he's flying on the clouds, "Marco don't be ridiculous. Like i said, i haven't done anything but let you stay here. If anything, i should be the one thanking you for everything. And it's not just about keeping the house or the medicine, i've been feeling so lonely before you came. Suddenly i have someone else i can talk to and i can listen to, someone to go home and eat dinner with. I always thought my life was destined to be nothing but emptiness after my injury and after Sabo and Luffy left," he gave a small smile, feeling his cheeks heating up from embarrassment, realizing he meant every words of his words and how intently Marco is looking at him, "But then you came to my life, and changed all of that,"

Marco was still staring, and the longer time passes, the more self-conscious Ace become. Did he say the wrong thing? Did he make his feelings too obvious? Oh no, what if Marco hadn't expected any of that? What if he—

"These last months has been the happiest, and the most content i have been in my entire life," the blond finally said, a smile gracing his features. Ace stared on, wide eyed, "And it all started since i met you,"

Warm. That had been the word Ace associated with Marco for a while now, describing his entirety. A warm body that helped Ace survive the last of the winters and onto the start of spring, the kind man who filled his heart with companionship when he was sure he could no longer find any.

'Warm' was also how Ace will described this very moment, wrapping his arms around Marco's shoulder and framing his face while the man held him close, their lips pressed together in a searing kiss, soft yet passionate. He didn't remember who pulled who first or who kissed who first, but it doesn't even matter. All Ace knows is that he never felt this sort of joy, never felt this kind of happiness, and as they separated, with only a thin sliver of air between them, he gaze up to Marco's eyes, and knew he probably never will find love like this as well.

"May i make another request, Ace?"

"Anything,"

"Allow me to stay by your side, forever,"

* * *

 _To My Dear Brothers Sabo and Luffy,_

 _I have an announcement to make: Marco proposed to me._

 _And i said yes._

* * *

 **So you might think 'That marriage stuff seems really rushed. They only know each other for a short while'.**

 **Well, yeah, but in the original folklore, they got married (specifically, the woman asked the man to marry her) literally on the second day the woman stayed in the hunter's house, so trust me, this story has a way longer courtship, if you can even call it that. I obviously changed a few things to fit better with the characters but there are some things that i still liked to keep as close to the original. And besides, there's…. something… i … really… wanna…write…in…the…next…chap…so….**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, i forgot that i have an account here and thus forgot to post updates (and my new fic!). I update more regularly (not really over at Ao3 tbh, but i'll start on posting my updates here too, sorry!

* * *

On the 15th day since the spring has arrived, the day started with chirping birds somewhere outside of the shack, and the bright ray of sunshine peering through the small window by the kitchen and every little, unfixed holes on the walls. It's the sign of a beautiful day, and yet Ace had no inclination to even move from his current position. He lazily watched the greenery outside, watching the gentle sway of the tree that can be seen through the window from under a warm blanket that caress his naked body with every shift.

His reverie was broken when something moved behind him and a hand caressed his side, before he felt little affectionate kisses on his nape and shoulders. The dark haired man let out a happy sigh, "Morning,"

"Good morning," Behind him, Marco whispered, blowing hot air against sensitive skin. Ace squirmed, pushing himself back against broad chest before being enveloped by a pair of strong arms. He sighed in contentment, and smiled as he turned around. The sight of mussed blond hair and icy blue eyes full of affection greeted him, and unable to restrain himself, the smaller of the two lift his head up for a kiss. What started as a light innocent pecks turned heavy and breathy make out before long.

Lips bruised and at the reminder of his rather sore hips, Ace drew back first to bury his face against Marco's collar, half whining, "I don't want to get out of bed today,"

Above his head, he heard a chuckle, feeling the older man's chest rumbling along with the sound, "You've been saying that for the last 3 days and we've done nothing but," in a lower, seductive tone, he added, "I think we covered everything we could do together in bed already, haven't we?"

Ace let out a dissatisfied moan, burying his face further against warm, broad chest, "I know, but this is still technically our honeymoon, right? We can do whatever we want,"

From his periphery, Ace caught sight of his own finger, watching the shiny new ring adorning one of his finger and could no longer contain his smile.

The wedding had gone without much fanfare; After sending off the letter to Sabo and Luffy, they had gone to Makino and Dadan, both the closest thing Ace had as a family in the village to break the news. They bought a matching pair of innocuous silver rings afterwards from the local blacksmith, which they wore together while exchanging their vows in mayor Tsuru's office. Dadan had even closed Partys Bar for the day so the 4 of them could celebrate privately, though evidently, the news travels much faster than expected when along the walk home, the two of them were stopped by various villagers offering their best wishes, and not a small amount of housewives expressing their disappointment along with their congratulations.

It's not the grandest of celebration, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

A kiss was pressed on his forehead, "Now what's my dear husband's thinking about that makes him smile like that?"

Husband. Just the sound of that word made Ace feels such a toe curling giddiness. It can't be normal to feel this happy just from one word, "I'm thinking about you," he murmured before leaning over for a chaste kiss, their bodies pressing even further, skin against skin. As they separated, almost shyly, he added, "Husband,"

Marco beamed at him, reflecting the same kind of happiness that threatens to burst inside of Ace.

In the end, it was another day wasted together in their small, comfortable abode, lunch/late breakfast bubbling over on top of the furnace as they rolled around on the bed, attached to each other until no one could tell where one ends and the other began. Pants and moans once again echoes through the wooden walls, drowning the sound of the spring outside. Like how it was for the last 3 days, it was like there was no one else but the two of them in this world, nothing else mattered but to be with one another.

Through pants and fluttering eyes, Ace reached his hands up, framing the side of Marco's face, watching concentration and pleasure mixing together most handsomely. The blond held said hand with his own damp, sweaty one, pressing kisses to the inside of Ace's wrist gently and lovingly, "You saved my life, and now, you gave me another home, somewhere to belong again," Marco breathed against the juncture between the wrist and palm, gazing through his fallen, damp bangs to meet Ace's own pleasure hazed eyes. He grabbed the hand and laid it down on the bed, as he hovered above the younger, pushing himself deeper, pulling them closer against one another, "I love you, i love you so much,"

A strangled half moan, half laughter escaped Ace's kiss bruised lips, "Again with the saving your life thing," somewhere in the back of his mind, in one of the more coherent part, he wondered what Marco meant by another home. He only ever knew that the man came from a place far, far away, and he doesn't speak of it often, almost always changing the subject quickly if Ace ever ask. Maybe something bad happened, something that pushed him to leave and become a wanderer. He never wanted to pry.

With a chuckle, Marco placed a kiss on his lips, "To you, I only spoke of the truth,"

"And nothing but the truth?"

"Maybe only for the things that mattered,"

It was said like a joke, but in a split second before Ace was once again distracted by their love making, he wondered why Marco sounded rather evasive.

* * *

Married life was, in all honesty, nothing special.

Not much has changed between them in their daily lives. They had breakfast together, goes through their morning routine as usual, then walk to the village together early in the morning, Marco to go work for the throng of housewives/his admirer - which number seems to only increase instead of dwindle after he's married, much to Ace's frustration - and Ace to either work or do various errands. At dawn they'll leave together, made dinner, and goes to prepare for the next morning before going to bed.

Of course, not everything stays the same, and it's the little things that truly makes the difference.

Ace now woke up and slept with someone else in his bed, another body to hold on to through the night. Morning kisses were now a thing, as well as kisses in general; Ace didn't thing he could ever get used to that split second when Marco would duck down and press his lips against his temple, forehead, nose or lips before going on his way for the day. Even knowing that it's coming doesn't stop him from blushing. Yet at the same time, he didn't think he could ever get enough of it.

Like this very moment.

"I'll see you later, my love. Take it easy, okay?" was whispered softly against the shell of his ears, before a pair of moderately chapped lips planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

That made Ace blush, especially when behind them, he can hear Kyros' booming laughter over Scarlet's more demure giggles, the farmer even loudly exclaiming, "Ah, newlyweds," In his hold, little Rebecca tilted her head questioningly before mimicking her father's laughter with her own little giggles.

Ace's face reddened at the comment, and he tried to ignore the quip by adjusting Marco's crooked collar, if only so he'd have a reason not to look at his husband's fond eyes and made things worse for his heart rate. Husband. Shit, his heart just skipped a beat and Marco's close enough to probably hear that, "Okay, i'll see you later. Um, love," With another heart stopping smile from Marco - His husband! The one who likes calling him 'love' and always looks so happy when Ace calls him that right back - the blond left, following closely behind the still guffawing Kyros.

Once they were out of sight, Scarlet turns to him, smiling kindly, shifting her arm to better accomodate her squirming daughter, "Oh, you two are such a lovely couple. It's so cute," the red haired woman laughed behind her hand, "And Marco seems like a really good man, too. You're lucky, Ace,"

There's a mixture of bashfulness, joy and even pride bubbling in his scarred chest, "I am," he admitted, glancing back to the direction where the two men left earlier.

Scarlet giggles, a noise cut short by a high pitched whine from the small toddler in her arm. Rebecca stared at Ace, her chubby little arms making grabbing motion to his direction, "Luffy's bro, carry me, carry me!" the girl demanded, rolling her 'r's as she's oft to do since she finally managed to voice the letter well enough. Even back when Luffy would often babysit her, his name was amongst the few she could remember well, while Ace and Sabo were merely 'Luffy's bros'.

"Oh no, sweetheart, Ace can't carry you," her mother admonished gently, passing Ace an apologetic look, "He's sick, remember? And you're getting bigger, you'll hurt him—"

Before Scarlet can finish, Rebecca was pulled out of her arms. The little girl shrieked happily and immediately latched her arms on to Ace's neck, as the man himself grinned and began to gently rock her from side to side, "Aww, you're so cute. Did you miss Luffy too, 'Becca?"

Rebecca nodded rapidly, her little fingers playing and tugging on the hair on the back of Ace's nape, "I miss Luffy. When is he coming back?"

"Soon, actually. Maybe he can come over and play with you again,"

"Yeah! We can play with my toys, and my dolls, and daddy bought me this really cool sword like the one he used to have in the army, and we can play that too! It's wood so mommy let me play with it,"

"Um, Ace?"

As Rebecca continues to list down all of the toys she owned, Ace glanced up and met Scarlet's confused gaze over the girl's pink head. He smiled and shrugged, "I'll be fine. I'm actually getting better and this little lady's here is light as a feather,"

The scar hidden underneath his shirt had slowly faded away, and with it, the constant agonizing pain that reminded Ace how damaged most of the organs in his body was. All that remains of his old wound was the same hideous scar, one his husband made a point to kiss slowly every time he saw it, and perhaps Ace was just being sentimental, but he swore whatever persistent dull ache there was would dissipate. With every single vial of potion from Marco, his old wound gradually disappear, to the point that Ace was willing to hope again that things can go back to the way it used to be.

And maybe, maybe once he was fully healed, he could even…

Unconsciously, Ace reached up to where he knew his scar would be. As his fingers made contact with the material of his shirt, he could also feel the cool surface of his ring pressing against the large indent on his skin, a new sensation he'll need to get used to as well.

Ah, but that's right.

Not everything with him is exactly the way things used to be before Sabo and Luffy left, right?

"Where are you heading to?"

"To Partys Bar," he answered absentmindedly, "Dadan asked me to take over for Makino today while she's recovering from her flu. But first i have to do a delivery from Hatcchan's store to some costumer's houses. If i showed him i can work again, maybe he'll take me back as his deliveryman like before,"

Scarlet nodded, but Ace could sense the hesitation in the motion, "Ah, you do seem much better lately, but are you sure you should be working again? Wouldn't it be better to leave it to Marco instead?" she pursed her lips in worry, "You know, if it's about the money, i can talk to Kyros. His fake leg's been hurting him lately and Dr. Kureha already advised him not to work on the field as much and to look for a permanent help. He told me once that he really liked Marco, maybe i can tell him to consider hiring—"

"I really appreciate it, Scarlet, but it's fine, honest," Ace laughed, shifting his hold on Rebecca to a more secure position. The girl had gone quiet a while ago between their conversation, instead busying herself by playing with the loose thread on Ace's shirt and glancing around as they entered the more populated area of the village, "Marco made enough for the two of us, but I missed working in the village. And now that i'm sure i can work like before again, i want to contribute to our household as much as i can,"

"But—"

"Besides, we're saving up money to fix the shack. Even though we're married, i don't want to rely on Marco for everything. He already took care of me plenty,"

It's clear from the way she glanced at Ace that Scarlet wasn't convinced, but in the end, she only gave a conceding nod, "If you're sure. But i'm still talking to Kyros about hiring Marco as a permanent farmhand. For one, that stubborn man won't admit that he needs help, and two," the woman paused, giving Ace a playful, knowing look, "Maybe that way, Marco won't have to deal with all of those old women clamouring for his attention as much,"

Ace's expression darkened at the reminder, "I change my mind. Please have Kyros hire him, i'm begging you,"

* * *

 _Dear Ace, or Mr. Your-Husband's-Surname If He Has One And If You Even Do That Now,_

 _I twisted my ankle and because of how swollen it is, i'm now on a week straight bed rest, doctor's orders. Well, at least now i have some time to finally reply to your last letter._

 _First off, please tell Makino that Luffy and i are grateful she sent us those pictures of you and your new spouse. Oh man, even writing that felt surreal, i can't believe you got married. No one's truly good enough for my brother, but if you really have to be with someone, then i'm glad it's the person who you said could take care of you well. Also, this Marco fellow seems like a decent guy, and you look happy in those pictures, so i won't harp on you for getting married while your brothers can't be there._

 _And speaking of him, you really weren't kidding. You look far healthier, Ace, i was honestly shocked, and of course, really, really happy. So you weren't lying when you said you're getting better. Everyone else kept saying that it's impossible for your condition to be treated fully, but somehow, this Marco guy came out of nowhere and did it. He must be one hell of a doctor. Just for that alone, i approve of him._

 _In all seriousness, Ace, i can't tell you how happy i am right now. I can see just how happy and well you are, and this is the first time i ever wrote a letter to you without feeling some sort of burden on my shoulders. Luffy's been parading around your wedding photo to anyone who will give him the time of day - and won't, but you know him - and i can tell he's just as relieved as i am. I'm so glad. I'm really, really glad._

 _Oh yeah, truth is, Luffy also showed that photo to his dad and he asked if you'll be joining us too. Will you, Ace? Once this expedition is over, Dragon will start looking for a new team to come along for his expedition to the Temple of Moby Dick. Remember how i told you that he wanted this whole operation to be a secret? Well, he also said that if you're truly getting better, he'd like to hire you to come along. I told him once that you're the strongest between the three of us, maybe you can join with the security detail. Or something, but basically, he trusted you since we vouch for you and wouldn't mind you coming along._

 _And of course, you can bring Marco too. We're always in need of doctors here, you wouldn't believe how often people got hurt when dealing with old ruins._

 _Ace, i really missed you. To this day, i don't know if i resented you for pushing myself and Luffy to leave you back in Foosha to fend for yourself, or if i am eternally grateful that you told me to leave to see the sort of wonders i have never imagined before in my life. I wish that you can see it too, that you can be with us like how things are supposed to be. it's just never feel right for there to only be the two of us. I want to tell you about my days, about how much trouble Luffy get into on a daily basis, on how Koala always scolds me but i know it's because she cares (she's kind of like you in that sense), on the things i find and learn, all of that without having to wait weeks or even months for a reply. So please, say yes. Let's be together again, the three of us_

 _[There are slight smears of drop shaped water stain, making the entire crossed out paragraph even more intelligible]_

 _What do you think? The three of us can finally be together again, travelling the world like we always wanted to._

 _Let me know, okay? Say hi to Dadan and Makino. And to your husband too, of course._

 _Eagerly waiting for your reply,_

 _Sabo_

* * *

"Three hundred times, uh, one, two, three, four… that's seven in total so.. uh, ugh, was it 21? Or is it 24? No, 24 is 3 times 8, right? So, 21 and that makes this two thousand and a hundred…,"

A muffled thud sounded by his elbow, prompting Ace to look up from the stack of coins and the crisp new tome laid in front of him. The mouthwatering scent of freshly cut bread and hearty food didn't register as quickly as the sight of the person holding said food, "Still working hard on the ledger?" Marco asked, putting down the plate of bread next to Ace and a bowl of stew. Icy blue orbs darted from one corner of the open page to the other, seemingly taking them all in at once before it darted to the piece of paper strewn next to it.

With a sigh, Ace nodded, picking up one slice of bread and taking a bite out of it. Warm butter melted over his tongue, and he hummed in content, "Mmhm, I don't know if i should thank Dadan or get mad at her for giving us this as a wedding gift,"

The most important thing in a household is your finances, the stout woman had said to them, right before slamming the thick accounting book on her bar table, arrange your incomes and spending, have savings for rainy days, plan your future together with this. Do i have to give you an abacus and multiplication table like your were 6 again or does anything Makino and Sabo taught you still sticks?

In retrospect, maybe he should've said yes to the abacus at least. Counting with fingers only got you so far, "Well, at least this way we can keep track of how much longer we need to save up for that plan to fix the house, and look! We nearly have enough in our savings!"

His enthusiasm was met with a distracted hum, "That's good to hear, Ace. Is that a letter from your brother?"

"Oh, yeah, it just came today," abandoning the stack of counted money, Ace picked up the letter, fingers skimming down every paragraph - stopping briefly on the unmistakable water stains near the last line, "Truth is, i, um, well, there's something i want to talk to you about it,"

Marco was silent, even as he pulled a chair towards where Ace sat. His eyes never once left the letter, and he looked almost nervous, as if anticipating something, "Okay. What did your brother say?" he fell quiet for a second, pink tongue poking out between his lips when he added, "They're going to Moby Dick, aren't they? Does it have something to do with that?"

"Kind of," Ace handed the letter over, watching with some degree of curiousity over the odd intensity in which Marco began to read, "I told them that i'm getting better before, and well, you can read it for yourself,"

While he left the blond to peruse over the content of the letter, Ace glanced at the table of money, at the walls, and finally at the back of the letter, feeling a wave of relief seeing that the matter he had been mulling over since he returned from the post office was finally on the open. He hadn't been sure of how to approach Marco over the idea of joining the expedition, and deep down, there was a burgeoning fear that maybe he won't be well enough until then.

Lifting his hand up, the dark haired man placed his hand on his chest, feeling the indent that has slowly become fainter with each day. No, he will be, he can go back to the way things were. Marco promised him. Marco, who's more determined than Ace was about healing this wound, about Ace reuniting with his brothers, who's been nothing short of wonderful. Marco who was a traveller himself before, and there's an unexplainable happiness blooming in his chest when he thought of his brothers and husband, of all of the people he loved being together as they all travel the wonderful world full of adventures his brothers has fallen in love with.

Ace's cheeks hurts from smiling, he himself antsy on his seat waiting for any sort of reaction. In the end, while gripping the edge of his seat, he asked, "Isn't it great? If Sabo can really convince Dragon to hire us both, then we can go with them. And i always wanted to see the stuff they talked about in their letters and i bet that mysterious temple is amazing. And we can see them together! You, me, and, oh, i'll introduce you to Sabo and Luffy, they'll absolutely love you, i promise. What do you th—"

The letter was folded again, crinkling on the corner from how tightly Marco held it, before it was returned to Ace's hand, "I'm sorry,"

Two simple words, and yet they were like freezing water dousing the excitement that as began to lit up in Ace. His hand was lax around the letter, letting it fall back on to his lap as Ace watched the pained, regretful expression on Marco's face. The man's lips was tightly pressed together, hand reaching up to wipe down from his forehead to his chin to complete the desolate and grim look, "I'm so sorry, Ace," he repeated again, "I can't come with you,"

"But," the younger interjected just before the older could finish, "But why? I mean, you used to be a traveller, aren't you? Expeditions shouldn't be that big of a change, right? If there's anything you need just tell me, i'll tell Sabo and we can probably work things out—"

"I can't go back there anymore," the blond alf growled, a sound more violent than the kind and mild-mannered man Ace knew Marco to be. His icy blue eyes seems to glow under the dim light, and in that split second, there was something foreign on is visage, where a strong, unnamed emotion lies dormant underneath a dangerous yet sorrowful glare, "I'm no longer welcomed anywhere near the Temple of Moby Dick,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Semi-graphic sexual scenes before the first line break. Also, lotsa kissing for some reason. Idk, i didn't even realize it after i finished this chapter.**

* * *

 _"What… do you mean by that?"_

The fire in the fireplace has started to dim, and yet, the air around Ace was sweltering hot, causing thin layer of sweat to form on his skin. He panted loudly, letting the occasional moan fell from between his sheen wet lips. At a sudden jolt of pleasure, his entire body jerked and a louder moan was forced out of him, leaving him trembling like a leaf in a windy day, "M-marco…Aah…," The name barely escapes him coherently, one hand searching for contact to the body hovering above his, the source of the heat and the reason for the continuous gratificatiaon that left him weak, "That's enough, i want… i want you,"

The fingers moving deeply inside of him stopped their ministration - and almost making him regret bothering their owner for cutting short his own pleasure - and glacier coloured orbs trained themselves on him, hazed by lust and affection that sends tremors down Ace's aching chest. Marco smiled, trailing his kisses back upwards from his hips to his chest on every sensitive spot, paying special attention to the scar that has become a part of Ace for the last few years. He peppered kisses on them as if the sight of it didn't repulse him, and through the feathery light contact, Ace let out another cry and plea.

The older man finally trained his eyes on him, taking in Ace's flushed face and apparent desire, and smiled, "Anything for you, beloved,"

 _There was pure fear in Marco's eyes, fear and shock, quickly replacing the anger previously clouding them, "No, i…," he trailed off, and even quiet, Ace could tell his mind was racing. He took several deep breaths, and whispered shakily, "I didn't mean… to… That place… i…,"_

 _Before Ace can ask further, suddenly Marco was by his side, his knees on the floor and both of his hands tightly clutching Ace's own pair, "Please, please forget this discussion. Please forget what i said,"_

 _The sudden shift in behaviour was bewildering. Ace watched him wide eyed, unsure just what to make of this whole situation, "Marco, what's going on? Did you, do you know something about the Temple—"_

 _"Ace, please!" the desperation in those words alone was enough to silence Ace, let alone the terrified expression overtaking the blond's face, "Please don't ask me anything else about it. I can't.. i won't be able to lie to you. And i can't let you know that part of me. You'll hate me," slowly, he shook his head, lips trembling, "You'll hate me for it and….And i can't lose you too,"_

A small pained cry escaped Ace at the first stretch, the impending pleasure not yet setting in enough to balance out the pain. Marco's hand on the back of his thigh began to rub soothingly, the kiss peppered on his neck and jaw briefly distracting him. The younger panted, eyes squeezed shut as a whine left him, impatient for the process to end and to reach the point where they will both be joined intimately. He opened his eyes to see another pair staring down at him, unblinking and adoring.

"You're so beautiful," was whispered hotly against his flushed skin. Linking their hands together, Marco leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Ace's damp cheek, and another to his temple, another to his jaw, and another, and another until Ace felt drowned in the gesture, "My moon, my sun, my sky, the very air that i breathe," Ace gave a choked sob, squeezing Marco's larger hand with his own, his vision temporarily blinded when he felt a spot inside of him bursting with sudden thrill, "My beloved, my home, only here in your arms do i ever belong again,"

"Marco," Ace could only sob, leaning against his husband's warm touch, "Please, i need you,"

With a low acknowledging moan, Marco nodded, "Of course, Ace, love," he breathed, "I will give my all to you,"

 _"Marco, i don't understand," What is happening? What caused such a look on Marco's face? Why would Ace ever have a reason to hate him? Gingerly, he pried his hands off from the older's strong grip - so strong, it clamps Ace's hands like heavy clamps - to held and cradle the shaking hands on his lap._

 _"I've lost everything that i ever know a long time ago. Finding you, being here, being allowed to stay with you," Marco's shuddering inhale sounded suspiciously like a sob, his icy blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. Ace leaned down to pull him into an embrace, tugged by the strong will to chase away whatever it is that suddenly shrouded this man he has come to rely and love into this scared mess. Marco held on to him like a lifeline, "Please, i'm sorry for not being truthful, i'm sorry for lying, but i can't go through that again,"_

Pants and moans filled the room, echoing through the thin, shoddy walls and accompanied by the near inaudible shift of the futon underneath then. With his legs wrapped around Marco's waist and arms holding on to the man's shoulder, Ace tossed his head back at a particularly strong thrust, gasping as he began to see stars behind his eyelids. Two, three more thrust and he was unable to hold back a long moan, and he began to crack his eyes open, arms already pulling the other man closer.

Another thrust its him in all the right places, and yet, despite the heating pool of pleasure that continues to bloom in his stomach, Ace found himself stunned.

Tears dripped from the bottom of Marco's jaw down to Ace's heaving stomach, a cool sensation against his heated chest that he pays no mind to. Their harried lovemaking has slowly lose its momentum, but not even that Ace could be bothered to acknowledge.

Slowly, Ace reached up, circling both of his arms around Marco's shaking shoulders and pulling him down into a deep embrace. He felt more tears fell on to his shoulder, the quiet, muffled sobbing against his ears a slash across his heart.

 _"I won't ask if you don't want me to know," he whispered, running a hand through golden tresses comfortingly. It was the same gesture he would use on Luffy when he was younger, to calm his brother down from his lonely cries and through the fear for the dark night, one that he hopes gives all the comfort the boy needs. It was the same one he would use for Sabo in the face of failure and disappointment, one he hoped would convey pride in him and encouragement. As the eldest brother, it was his duty to be their pillar and strength, a place they can find solace in._

 _As a husband, it's his duty to chase away any fears in his beloved's mind. As someone who loves and is loved, it's his duty to assure his beloved of it, "Whatever it is, you won't lose me, and i won't hate your for it. This will always be your home, and i will always be by your side,"_

"Thank you," the sob was heartbreaking, and Ace pulled Marco even closer, until it felt as if they were melded together, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you, i love you, i love you,"

"I love you too," Ace muttered against sweaty locks, pressing his own kisses to the side of Marco's temple, his tear damp eyes, his nose, and as their eyes met, his lips, soft and sweet as always against his own, "Through sickness and health, rich and poor, for better or for worse, remember?"

Even still sniffling, Marco chuckled, a smile that brought ease to Ace's chest. His eyes fluttered close, and after a while so does Ace's, as their lips met for a gentle lip lock, just to reaffirm their bond.

When they finally reached their climax later on, the other's name on each other's lips, it was all the more sweeter.

* * *

"All this time, every time you asked if you can stay for longer, was it because you were just as lonely as i was?"

Dead to the world, curled around Ace like a limpet, Marco didn't give him any answer. There's still tinges of red around his eyes, but his breathing was even, signalling a good night rest. Ace brushed off a couple of stray strands of hair falling over the man's eyes, letting his thumb trailing down to his cheek. Ace had always looked at him as this strong being, this man who he has leaned on and comfortably relied on to, and yet there's a sense of giddiness in him knowing he brought back calmness into Marco in return.

His smile slipped away as he glanced to the table, where he left Sabo's letter.

What had caused Marco to react so violently? He seems alright before, if a little avoidant at the mention of the Temple of Moby Dick, but the suggestion to even go there has made him so upset. Didn't he mention that he can no longer go back there? Does that mean that's where Marco came from? But didn't Sabo said that place was undiscovered and filled with old myths?

Ace let out a sigh. No, that's not what's important. Marco had just admitted that he lost his home once, and that obviously left a deep mark in him. Maybe he didn't become a wanderer from his own volition. Marco just really has nowhere else to go.

The thought of it made Ace's chest clench painfully. He pulled the older man closer, face pressed against his chest and their limbs tangled against each other.

"It's okay, this will always be your home," he whispered again, a soft smile on his face as he watched the his husband's peacefully sleeping face, "We'll always have each other from now on,"

* * *

 _To My Brothers, Who I Missed To Pieces Every Day,_

 _Waiting for this year to end is going to be torture, because i missed you guys so much. Makino and Dadan also said the same thing, Makino wants me to remind you two to eat healthy and to be careful around those ruins. We wished you could've been to the wedding to so we can celebrate together, but we'll do it right after you two come back so we want you back here in one piece, the two of you!_

 _And as for coming with the two of you, I have a little confession to make._

 _Sabo, Luffy, travelling the world has never been my dream. Staying with the two of you, the two people i loved the most in this world, was and travelling with you had always seem like the one way to do it. You were both all i have in this whole world, but now you have your own lives, your own goals, and i could never keep following you two just because i was afraid to be left alone and forgotten. Yes, i realize now that that's what all of my sorrow was all about all this time. I was lonely._

 _But now i'm not alone anymore. I am married now, to the most wonderful man i've ever met in my life. Someone i chose to be together through thick and thin, to be family with. And as a family, we both decided to stay here in Foosha._

 _So, i am staying in Foosha with Marco. I love my husband and i want to stay with him here, where we will build our lives together, and maybe one day even let our little family grow beyond just the two of us._

 _But even then, please don't forget that you both will always be my brother, and this house he and i live in is our house first. That's why i will be here guarding this house of ours so you two will always have a place to come back to once you are tired of your travels and you need to come home just for a moment before going on another grand adventure. And i will be waiting for you here, to listen to your stories and to give you a place to rest._

 _Please don't think of this as me choosing between you two and Marco. I love all of you equally. But i understand there is a point where i have to let you live your own lives, and i have to live with mine._

 _I hope you two will understand my decision._

 _Missing and eagerly awaits your return,_

 _Ace_

* * *

"500 Belli a piece?! That's so expensive!"

Iceburg rubbed the back of his neck, sighing tiredly, "I know, but because of the winter storm, there aren't enough trees to use for the sort of wood you're looking for, and the distributor raised the price by a large amount. I gotta raise my price as well if i want to make ends meet," by the sound of it, this wasn't the first time today he had to say that, and Ace is definitely not the first costumer he had to explain to.

Ace pursed his lips and glanced down to the sample he held in his hand again, running his hand on the smooth surface. A wood this thick is a giant improvement to the sticks the shack was built out of, and come winter when Sabo and Luffy will arrive, it'll be much more effective against the cold. It'll be a nice surprise for them to see their house from the ramshackle condition it had been when they left it has turned into a proper house, "And when do you think the price will go back to normal?"

Behind the work desk/makeshift counter, the blue haired carpenter only shrugged, "They changed monthly depending on production, but even when things goes back to normal, i doubt the price doesn't drop by all that much. You know how things had been since the war,"

With a sigh, Ace puts the wood back down on the counter, barely missing Iceburg's apologetic look.

But before he could take his product back, a hand shot up and held it in place, "Excuse me, wait a moment," Ace glanced to his side to find Marco staring at him questioningly, "Don't we not have enough? I thought you said we have enough money for this,"

"The price i remember was from way back then, when i work part time in this store," Before i became pretty much an invalid, a tiny, traitorous part of his mind added, which Ace quickly put aside with vengeance. Now's not the time, "Iceburg's right, the price of a lot of things had gone way up since the war, some even way more than i expected. But it's fine!" A displeased frown appear on Marco's face, so Ace quickly added, "I mean, you know, fixing the house and stuff sounds fun at the time but it's not necessary, it's fine the way it is now, right?"

But instead of agreeing with him, Marco's frown deepened, "No, it's not fine, Ace. You wanted to fix the house and frankly, the shack is falling apart and plugging a few holes could barely fix it. Look," he turned to Iceburg, pulling the wood on the counter from the store owner's hold, "How much would our order cost? We still have more money back home, i can get them—"

"We already brought over half of our savings, spending more than for this is just reckless!"

"Then how long do you think you will have these in stock? Give me 3, no, 2 days, i'll get enough—"

"Marco, this is just the wood, we haven't gotten the rest of the material," the younger interjected, stifling back a sigh, "This alone is already going way over our agreed budget and i'm not putting us in monetary problem or even debt for something i just thought about as a whim,"

"But you wanted it,"

"Just because i wanted it doesn't mean it has to happen!"

And that was enough to silence Marco, though Ace wished he didn't look as if he's been slapped. The blond averted his gaze, reluctantly released the wood he had been tightly gripping on to for Iceburg to quietly take it away.

When the carpenter was far enough, Ace gave a silent huff, and took a step forward to reach for Marco's limp hand to hold it in his, "We'll save up some more, we'll get there one day," when the older man huffed in a manner that could almost be described as sulking, the younger couldn't help but to give a small laugh. He lifted a hand up, framing sharp and faintly stubbly jaw, "Hey, it's not that big of a deal, okay? We'll make do with what we have for a while longer,"

"It's not about that," With hooded, sad eyes, Marco looked up, murmuring low enough that Ace could barely catch it, "I want to make you happy. You deserve to be happy, to have everything you wanted. And I wish i could give them to you,"

"Marco," Even to his own ears, Ace's voice was breathless. He tightened his grip, and before he could stop himself, the dark haired man leaned up for a long, giggly kiss, like the butterflies that suddenly appear in his stomach burst out of him with every laugh. Marco's reaction wasn't as gleeful as his, though his lips still moves gently against Ace's, loving and quite clearly a little confused.

As they separate, Ace laid his head on Marco's shoulder, stifling what's left of his snickers to mumble against the other's neck. The fact that they're in someone's store, near the entrance where they could be seen by people was honestly the last thing in his mind, "How did i manage to score someone so sweet i will never know,"

"Ace…,"

A pair of arms rounded the dark haired man's waist, careful and tentative at first, before it held him tightly.

In the end, they negotiated a cheaper alternative, enough for it to be called 'fixing the house' even if it's not according to the original plan; Enough proper wood and supplies to fix the walls and roof, making sure that they'll be ready for the rainy season. Iceburg even offered to have Franky delivered it to their place and help them with the roof free of charge, as a favour for Ace for the time he used to work part-time in the shop.

But even with that resolution, it's obvious that Marco wasn't satisfied by it. He was quiet all the way home, deep in thought and barely seems to hear Ace asking what he wanted for dinner.

"Maybe once i can hold down a stable job again, we'll be able to do more than we can now," the dark haired man finally broached during dinner, after hours of avoiding the topic of their half-fulfilled goal, "I already got the grocery store deliveryman job back, now i just need to Buggy to do the same on shop. Ah, but, he's kind of a slave driver, to be honest, i don't know if i want to go back and work for him again. Well, there's Iceburg, and maybe if i work there again he can give us some alternatives, and maybe i can ask Deuce if he still need an assistant over in his family library…,"

Marco paused and frowned, which led Ace to trail off on his train of thought, "Did you used to hold all those jobs at the same time?"

The younger nodded, scooping up another helping of stew from the pot to his bowl, "Those and in the morning, i would go hunting in the forest behind us with Sabo and Luffy and sell games and harvest to the market. Between the three of us, we got enough for ourselves and we were saving up for our 'travel around the world' plan," As soon as he mentioned it, Ace clammed up, eyes darting away to the table where he kept his ledger. Right, he already sent his letter to Sabo, and he's sure that Marco hasn't seen it. If he asked about it, he'll come up with something later, "W-well, anyway, it wasn't really much, and we lost most of it after the war. Because, well…," Ace's hand crept up to his chest, fingers brushing against the faded scar.

Across the table, Marco nodded before sighing, "It's just that, i wish you don't have to do that anymore now that i'm here,"

"Marco, we talked about this. I don't want to be useless," Slightly miffed now, Ace lifted the small vial next to his bowl, the clear content splashing against its container, "And i don't want to talk about me being injured anymore. Your medicine has been working wonders. You saw it, i saw it, everyone who gave me jobs again has seen the proof. Now that i got my health back, i want things to go back to the way it used to be,"

"You're not completely healed," Marco sharply noted, and that's fair. Though not as bad as before, the dull ache was still there, and Ace still has bad days where it felt like his condition is regressing. Marco had bore witness to every single one of those regression, and every time, he took it harder than he should've, as if expecting that the next vial would've magically cured Ace out of any pain. Not even Ace had been that hopeful, "And i know we talked about it, i just mean that i don't want you to work yourself so hard like that. I could do it for the both of us,"

"Well, we got big dreams," Ace said with a chuckle, glancing around the house. The holes on the roof will be the first to go come tomorrow, when Franky delivers those materials they bought today, "And well, we know now we have to really work hard if we want it to come true,"

With a despondent sigh, Marco leaned back against is chair, "I wish there was something more i could've done," he fell quiet, turning his gaze back to Ace, "I really do want to give you all that i could. To make you happy,"

Ace pursed his lips, biting back a smile. Since the night of Marco's odd confession, that was all the older man seems to be able to talk about. To make him happy. He wondered if the two things has anything to do with each other, if Marco thought he owed Ace something. He had always been like that since they first met, with all his talk about owing Ace his life, and now, this seems to have reached yet another level.

Huffing in amusement, the raven haired man stood up, rounding the table before unceremoniously plopping himself on the older man's lap, "You know, you've given me more than you think you did," this close, he could smell the intermingling smell of cheap soap, dried sweat and an underlying smoky scent, and it's odd how something so mundane was all Ace could associate with this moment of utter bliss. Still, it does little to calm his erratic, skipping heartbeat, but this has become such a norm for Ace when it comes to Marco, "Just staying like this makes me happy, i don't need anything else,"

Ace laughs softly as he lifted his head, seeing the lost look on Marco's face. With a sly grin, he lifted a finger, framing the side of the blond's face, "But if you really want to make me happy, i can think of something right now,"

* * *

"Kyros! Kyros! Come quick!"

The sound of Scarlet's panicked shouting stopped Ace and Marco from their tracks, just in time to see the red haired woman running towards her husband, panic written all over her features, "It's Rebecca! Rebecca- she's—"

Whatever is it that she's about to say was cut short when Kyros suddenly took a running start, his movement limping due to his prosthetic, not that it seems to bother him. Hurriedly, Ace made his way over to Scarlet, still panting and near tears. From beside him, Marco had gone off to chase after Kyros, somewhere to the direction of the couple's house just beyond the fields, "Scarlet, what's wrong? What happened to Rebecca?"

"She's been sick these past few days," she began to sob, cheeks flushed with worry, "We thought it was just a normal cold, but even after we gave her medicines, she's not getting any better and her temperature kept rising. She just started convulsing and... and i don't know what to do!"

When they finally reached the family's house, Ace could see Kyros pacing back and forth worriedly, his sister-in-law and Scarlet's sister Viola alternating between calming him down and being just as concerned over the situation. Just behind Kyros, Ace could see Marco kneeling by the sofa, hovering over a flushed and shivering Rebecca. She looked sickly and weak, even down to her horrible coughs and pained groans.

"I don't think this is just a normal fever," Marco finally said decidedly, turning to both the girl's father and aunt, "That's why none of the medicines worked, i'm guessing that this is infection. Have you called for a doctor yet?"

"Dad's getting her to come here," Viola said, in lieu of her distressed sister and brother-in-law, "But i don't know how fast they'll get her. Oh god, what should we do? Rebecca, sweetheart, where does it hurt?"

The pink haired girl couldn't answer, merely cries after another series of rough coughs tear through her small body. Marco stood up to give Kyros enough room as the large man took to kneeling by where he was before, one large hand pressed against his daughter's forehead while the other rubbed her side soothingly.

Ace clutched his shirt at the sight, and quickly made his way by Marco's side, "Marco, you have to do something. You said you're a doctor too, right? You must know how to help her,"

"I can tell what's wrong with her, but help," the blond shook his head, lowering his voice, "Ace, i don't… I…," he fell silent, glancing apprehensively at the family and their little girl.

Scarlet rushed back to the living room - when she had gone out, Ace hadn't even noticed - bringing a small box full of small bottles and what looked like powders, "We must have some kind of medicine available. I brought everything for kids, one of them could bound to help lower her fever, right?"

"Trying out medicines randomly isn't very wise," the blond warned her, "We can start to find out a way to lower her fever, any higher than this and she could suffer a permanent damage,"

Medicine?

As Marco left, presumably to riffle through the medicine box along with Scarlet, Ace reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar vial. He had brought it with him since he and Marco had planned to get dinner in Partys, and knowing how strict Marco was when it comes to his intake, he decided to bring it along so the man won't make a fuss over his health. The medicine that's supposedly able to cure all.

"Try this," he announced in the midst of the ruckus, making his way over to the sofa, where Rebecca was still gasping over her last series of coughs, "Get her to drink this,"

Without a word, Kyros took the vial off from him and pluck it out of Ace's hold. He watched carefully as the tanned man coaxed his daughter to open her mouth, when he heard Marco's voice calling out, "Wait, Ace that's—!"

But whatever it is that he was about to say was ignored in favour of watching as the last drop of the clear liquid disappeared into the little girl's throat, swallowed with a weak little gulp. Kyros slowly took a step back as Rebecca fell limply back onto the sofa, eyes squeezed shut and lips pressed thin.

Then she opened her eyes, blinking widely, "Huh?" she started with an innocent little gasp, "Daddy, i'm not hot anymore,"

All the adults in the room could only stare, speechless as the previously feverish girl rolled out of the sofa and carefully climbed down, before making her way over to Ace and cheerfully asking, "Oh, Luffy's Bro, are you here to play? Is Luffy home yet?"

* * *

By the time Riku arrived home, Dr. Kureha in tow, the atmosphere was a complete 180 from the way it was when he left it. Kyros and Scarlet sat by the dining table, right across of Marco, engaged in a discussion on health, while Rebecca was cheerfully playing on her play mat, showing off the wooden sword her father had given her as birthday gift to Ace and Viola. There wasn't a trace of sickness left in her, just a healthy child happily playing as she does.

"You're saying that you made that medicine?"

Marco pursed his lips, clearly displeased by this turn of event, though Ace could see that whatever it is he wasn't happy with melted a little when he caught sight of Rebecca and Riku playing together on the floor, "It was supposed to be for Ace's wound, though i do know it can cure everything," he gave a surreptitious glance to Ace's chest, "Well, just about everything,"

"And you're not going to share this knowledge at all? Even though something like this could be used for the betterment of human life?"

The contemptuous gaze was back on Marco's face. Ace caught Kyros blinking, caught unaware by the sudden hostility. Kureha wasn't the same, though maybe she was hiding it better, "Absolutely not," he gritted out, "And i would appreciate it if that's the last time you ask me that,"

The two stared on, Kureha with determination and Marco with the same adamant refusal. In the end, the latter seems to win, when the doctor simply sighed, "Fine, i'm not going to be pushy. Still," she stood up, finishing the last few sips in her tea cup, "What a shame. Not only for the medical advances, but also for monetary reasons," Kureha began to fix her coat, occupied by a crease on the hem that she didn't notice Marco suddenly sitting up straighter, "If something so potent it could cure just about any sickness and pain really exist, imagine the price it could fetch,"

"How much?"

There was something intense about the way Marco stared at Kureha, one that made Ace grew incredibly uncomfortable the longer he watched the older man. He was only fully focused on her, watching her every move as the old doctor turned around on her tracks, one eyebrow quirked in bemusement. In the end, she shrugged, "I can't give you a correct appraisal, of course, i'm a doctor, not necessarily a chemist," she turned around again, making her way over to the door.

Just as she reached the end of it, she turned around once more, "But i imagine that anyone who can make such a panacea will never have to worry about monetary gain ever again their entire lives,"


	7. Chapter 7

Through the thick fog, the colour of resplendent blue feathers stood out like the ray of moonlight in the depths of the darkest night.

Ace recognize it as the odd bird from a while ago before its entire form fully formed before him, though it hardly explained why its here. Yet, his curiousity wasn't the one that moved his arm, outstretched towards the still avian. He tried to call out, catching its attention, but if he ever spoke a word, he couldn't hear his own voice.

The bird doesn't seem to react or notice.

From his periphery now, Ace could see his own hand, fingers straining forward almost desperately. It was this sight that suddenly cause inexplicable dread to settle in the depths of his chest. There's this sudden urgency, like he need to get the bird's attention now. Or else, something terrible is going to happen.

Again, he tried to call out, but his voice was as faint as the wind. His fingers began to shook from the pressure, clenching open and shut, veins popping from the back of his hand to show the sort of exertion he could only felt fleetingly, almost like an out-of-body experience. Around him, the fog began to thicken, slowly obstructing his view, slowly dimming the sight of the blue, majestic bird, swallowing it away in its darkness.

Suddenly, there was a piercing shriek; a sickening mixture that of an animalistic cry and of a man's wail, both too familiar, both sending cold chills down Ace's spine.

Out of nowhere, fire engulfed the entirety of the bird, blue just like its feathers, yet far more malevolent. Ace's hand faltered, jerking back in shock, shaking just beyond his vision.

As quickly as it appears, the fire disappears, leaving nothing but dusts in its wake.

Then, there was nothing.

* * *

Ace woke up with a start.

Pain blooms in his chest like an old, unwanted friend with every harsh intake of breath, making him wince and grasped the front of his shirt as he rode off the stinging ache. When dull pangs began to set in, the dark haired man wiped his forehead with his free hand, frowning slightly when he noticed how damp his skin was. Sweat? The night hadn't been that hot, had it? In fact, the air was chilly as it can be, the leftover from the passing winter that never fully left during spring.

With a sigh, he plopped his now slightly damp hand down to carelessly wiped it on the blanket next to him. When he was met with a flat surface, Ace turned, confused. The other side of the bed was unmade, the only signs of disturbance caused by the blanket he must've tossed around in his sleep.

The sight of it left him confused for a solid 5 seconds - no thanks to sleep still clinging on his consciousness as well - before the events from the previous day caught up with him. Immediately, dark grey eyes drifted towards the closed door just a fair distance away from where the bed was, unchanging from the moment it was last closed yesterday, and was probably left untouched to this moment.

"Is he still in there?" Ace found himself asking to no one in particular, brows furrowed. Carefully, he extracted himself from the bed, and silently tip-toed over to the door, eyeing it warily as if it could move at any given second. He stopped right in front of it, hands now clutching his shirt in indecisiveness, before he leaned his ear over the hard wooded surface, waiting for any signs of life from beyond.

But there was none. Not even a single shift. If he hadn't clearly watched Marco entered this room last night, he would've thought of it empty. A cursory glance around the small house told Ace that there was no sign of the tall blond anywhere else. Could he have fallen asleep in there?

Worried, his hand reached up for the handle, but he quickly stop himself. No, Marco specifically asked him not to, and he didn't want to break his husband's trust.

But what if something happened during the night? It was too eerily still in there.

He deliberated for a while more, until his eyes caught the sight of their dying furnace, and finally came up with a compromise. He'll start breakfast first. That should give Marco enough time to wake up if he did fell asleep, and he'll probably need some sustenance. If he doesn't emerge until then, then Ace will go in.

With that in mind, Ace walked away, throwing a single curious glance at the door.

What exactly was Marco doing in there?

* * *

Marco had been acting weird from the moment they left Kyros' farm, sullen and contemplative, giving Ace's questions monosyllabic answers or not at all. The first time he spoke a full sentence was the very moment they arrived back home, as he stared at the only empty room within the cottage, "Do you mind if i use that room for myself?"

Once upon a time, it had been where the three of them - Ace, Sabo and Luffy - had slept in, the room with the smallest window barely big enough for Luffy to jump out of, one that can kept most warmth during winter. After Sabo and Luffy left, Ace moved his futon out of the room, reasoning to himself that it was actually much warmer in the empty space in front of the furnace when really he couldn't bear the thought of it being in there all alone. The only items left was a drawer filled with probably a few warm coats that barely does that anymore.

"Sure," the younger replied, "But what for?"

"Work," was Marco's only explanation. He took a step towards the room, before stopping as if he just remembered something. Turning back to Ace, he spoke with a serious tone, even if the hands reaching and cradling Ace's hands was as gentle as they can be, "Can you promise me something? I might… take some time in there, but no matter what happen, no matter what you hear and no matter how long, please, _don't follow me inside_ ,"

Alarm blared in Ace's head, from the request and the abnormal attitude, and it clearly showed in his face when Marco quickly added, "Don't worry, it's nothing bad, i promise. It's just… delicate work. One that will need my full concentration," with a small smile, the hands holding Ace's tightened, "Just wouldn't want to make you worry. It just can get a bit… intense,"

There's a crinkle on the corner of the blond's eyes, that made it clear he wasn't being completely honest. Ace noted that small twitch, and it would've been enough for him to raise his wariness when Marco, damn him for knowing his weaknesses, leaned down and pressed a kiss on the tip of his nose and on his lips, "Please. Don't you trust me?"

With a reluctant sigh, Ace nodded, "Fine, i'll start dinner then," the dark haired man made his way over to the furnace, glancing back as he approached the pantry, "Do you want chicken or—" But before he could complete his sentence, there was a thudding sound, and Ace glanced back to see that the door was already closed, followed by the faintest sounds of shuffling from inside, "—beef," he finished lamely, on the slightest chance that Marco might've heard him.

Evidently, he doesn't.

That was the last time he saw Marco last night, Ace recalled, stirring the pot that still contained leftovers from last night's meal. Picking up one of the two bowls he had prepared, he gave the door another glance. Still no sign of Marco emerging. Maybe he really should—

Just as the thought cross his mind, the door was slammed open, the sight of it disappearing making the freckled male jump more than the bang that soon followed. From inside, wobbling weakly on his feet was Marco, hands tightly clutching by the door frame and stumbling on his step as he leaned against it for support. He didn't even seem to notice Ace yet, eyes half-lidded that made the deathly pallor all the worse

Almost dropping the bowl and spatula, Ace quickly rushed over the older man's side, eyes wide and panicked, "Marco!" he felt the man jump at his voice and touch, but gave little resistance as he was guided to the dining table. The wooden furniture creaked under his weight as the blond basically plopped himself down, head hung low. Ace willed his hand to still enough to pick up the nearest glass, fill it with water and brought it over back to the table, "Are you alright? What happened?!"

At first, Marco only laughed weakly, taking the glass of water with a whispered 'thanks' before draining the entire content in several deep gulps. Ace worriedly hovered until the older seems to gain his bearing, then, as if he didn't look like death warmed over, smiled, "Nothing, just tired. Like i said, my work can get intense,"

"What work? What were you—"

The dark haired man's words trailed off at the sound of a loud thump. On the table, Marco had deposited a small wooden box, filled with what looked like small glass vials sectioned by square compartments. Ace distantly recalled them as the collection of daily medicine he had to take during the early days of his recovery, medicines he had long since neglected to buy after his brothers' departure. They probably come from the room Marco had been in.

What made this one different, as instead of the sickly greenish liquid that he remembered filing each vial, each vial now held a clear liquid within, easily mistaken for water had Marco not lifted one of them and proved that the viscosity was utterly different, "That's…,"

"The medicine i've been giving you, yes," The blond acknowledge the silent question, "I've been making them all night,"

So, this must be the 'work' he kept talking about.

The vial in Marco's hand was offered to Ace, the liquid within calmly moving along the rather slow gesture, "Take your daily dose as usual," It was a command, even if it was spoken by such a tired voice, "Then after breakfast, we'll go to town and sell them to the old doctor,"

It's clear that he was talking about the town doctor, Kureha. After all, Marco's odd behaviour started after their conversation in Kyros' house. About selling Marco's admittedly miraculous 'cure'. Ace gingerly accepted the offered vial, eyeing it warily, "You're… really going through with this, with what she said,"

"I'm no giving her - or anyone at all - the knowledge of how to make it," the man said with the same harsh undertone that drips from his every word, reflected in the tranquil fury in his eyes. It disappears in a blink, turning into an exhausted by genuine smile to Ace, "But she had a point. Something this potent could fetch a lot of pretty penny. And we do kind of need a lot of that right now, so it's convenient,"

Ace wanted to point out that they don't really 'need' money, but, like before, he knows that's just an argument that won't end quickly and swiftly, "I'll do it, you should just rest," putting the vial down, Ace raised his hand over the side of Marco's face, thumb tracing the clammy skin and deep eyebag on the man's eye, "You look like you've been through the wringer. Is making these medicine that hard?"

A hand covered his own, guiding them over to Marco's lips, where the man began trailing kisses on the inside of his hand and wrist, "I'm just tired, love. I haven't slept the whole night," he now moved to each fingertips, lingering on Ace's thumb that had been caressing underneath his eye, "Nothing a good few hours won't cure. In fact, just seeing you like this already energizes me,"

There's little Ace can do to suppress the smile blooming on his face, even if his worry wasn't quite dismissed, "If you're sure. Come on, i'll get you your breakfast and then you're going straight to bed. No work, i'll tell Kyros you're not feeling well,"

He was about to move away when the hand in Marco's grip was accosted again, tight enough to stop Ace on his tracks, "Marco?"

Marco stared at him silently with bloodshot eyes, his gaze almost determined behind the fatigue. Ace was about to call his name again when he finally spoke, "You're worth it," Despite his words, his whisper almost sounded like he was talking to himself. He gave Ace's hand one final kiss, just underneath the ring that has been adorning one of the fingers for a while now, "You're always going to be worth it,"

* * *

"How many times have i told you to be careful when examining your ingredients? Look at that, this is the 3rd stomachache you gave yourself from a failed potion,"

"But Doctorine, i really thought that was that green mushroom in the textbook,"

"How could you mistaken a _Cortinarius Austrovenetus_ with a _Hygrocybe Conica_? Better yet, how did you pick the red mushroom when you know you're looking for gree— Oh my god, i can't believe i missed it, Chopper, are you colourbli—"

"Um, excuse me?"

Dr. Kureha's apprentice, Chopper, let out a muffled groan of relief when his mentor moved away from the treatment bed he was residing in, mousy brown hair hardly concealing the fact that he was curiously watching the clinic's newest visitor. Ace's view of him was quickly blocked as Kureha stepped closer, "Ah, Ace. What brings you here? You haven't been in need of my service for a while now,"

Her tone was void of any accusation, but the choice of words still left Ace flinching from the memory. She had been the one who healed and took care of him after is injury, and had expressed her disagreement of his decision to forgo any more curatives after is brothers' departure, "I'm just here on Marco's behalf," he told her, taking out the box of vials and placing it on top of the nearest table surface. The glimmer that appear on the old doctor's eyes when Ace lifted the lid didn't escape the young man, "These are the medicine he talked about last night,"

Silently, Kureha made her way over, pinching one of the vials between her withered finger and bringing it close to eye level. She gave a brief hum, and it was clear from the way she frowned that the appearance of the liquid within was underwhelming for her. Ace thought of saying something, but before e could even think of what to say, in an abrupt movement, the doctor swivelled around and strode back to where her apprentice was lying, "Take this, Chopper. One big gulp, hurry now,"

Blearily, Chopper's hazelnut coloured eyes flickered between Kureha, Ace and lasted on the vial in her hand. Hesitantly, he said, "I-is this safe? I don't know what's in here…,"

"Neither do i," Kureha gave a none-too-subtle glance back to Ace, "But i've seen what it could do. And what i'm hoping to see right now,"

After a brief moment, Chopper finally reach out with shaky a hand for the offered vial. The young boy popped the lid easily enough and took its entire content in a single gulp, eyes squeezed shut almost in anticipation as he gulped noisily. A pink tongue poked out between his lips, as he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the now empty vial blearily, "Mmm, it doesn't taste like anything—"

Suddenly, he stopped. Eyes wide and slack jawed, there was only utter surprise and awe etched in that chubby face.

In anticipation, Dr. Kureha leaned in closer, her face only centimetres away from the top of Chopper's own. Almost simultaneously, Ace did the same, albeit from where he stood, "Well?"

"I… I can't believe it!" Chopper exclaimed, voice full of wonder. His one free hand flew up pushing against his soft stomach, wandering and inspecting, "It doesn't hurt anymore! I'm totally cured! I feel even better than cured even! I'm," he paused, leaping out of the bed and even bouncing where he landed, "I feel so great! Oh, thank you, thank you!" the last part was aimed at Ace, who could only gave him a smile and a shrug. He had been caught off guard by that reaction.

Was that medicine supposed to energize you so much? Come to think of it, Rebecca had immediately returned to playing with a burst of energy when all seemed to have been syphoned out of her from her sickness. And that medicine had immediately cured both Rebecca and Chopper.

Yet, Ace's wound - though faring a lot better than it was when Marco first arrived - still left a faint scar, and he couldn't remembered acting that lively every time he took that medicine. Maybe his wound was a lot worse than their sickness? Or could it be that it's because the ones who took it had been children?

There was really no time to ponder about it, when Kureha made her way to him once more. The calculating, grim look on her face was gone, replaced by one full of satisfaction, "I've seen it twice now and i still can't believe it," with deft fingers, she pluck another vial out of the box in Ace's hold, this time holding it almost reverently in her palm, "Amazing, truly amazing,"

With her fingers curled around the glass container, she turned her attention back to Ace, "Marco held his end of the bargain, now i'll do my part. Chopper, open up the safe and give me the bags i've prepared in there,"

As her apprentices rushes over to do her bidding, Ace glanced suspiciously to the old doctor, "Prepared? You knew Marco was going to be interested?"

"If there is one business that's more lucrative than most thought of, it'l be the medical field and kid, i've been in this business for a long time. I've helped made some of the most advance medical advancements and treatments in this world before i decided to retire to this old little town, and i've seen my fair share of scientist and businessmen," Kureha turned to Ace, almost smirking, "And very rarely do i ever see someone who doesn't have both sides in them. And let me tell you, i've never seen someone took to the mention of money as quick and deep as your man, no matter how stubborn they may appear to be at first,"

An uncomfortable hitch bloomed in Ace's chest. He had noticed that too, last night, and it gave him the same unease as it does when he saw that uncharacteristic gleam of interest appear in Marco's eyes.

"Here you go, Doctorine," with a strained huff, Chopper came back and, much to Ace's surprise, held 2 large messenger bags filled to the brim with smaller pigskin bags that gave metallic jingles with his every weighted step. The brunette boy plopped both bag on to the floor, just right in front of Ace, and the force of the impact caused one of the pigskin bag's strap to go loose. Shiny coins upon shiny coins shined back at him.

Ace stood still, eyeing the bag with wide eyes.

He was only briefly aware of Kureha sidling next to him, amusement evident in her words, "What did i tell you? Lucrative,"

* * *

 _Ace,_

 _I won't lie, i was a little disappointed (Luffy's throwing a full blown tantrum over here, demanding to go home) but i understand._

 _I'm happy to know that you too has found comfort. You were always rooting for us to follow our dream, and now i want to root for you to pursue your happiness as well. Maybe it was away from us, but if it is what you wanted, then i won't interfere and will be happy for you instead._

 _Tell your husband that i'm grateful for him, but if i hear as much as a little complain from you about him in this letter, Luffy and i will hop on the first carriage and come home to teach him a lesson._

 _Luffy just said that Marco might be your husband, but we're your brothers and we're importanter. Yes, he wants me to write 'importanter' and won't believe it when i told him that's not a word._

 _But let's not dwell on that anymore. How about i tell you about our travel so far? We're still working on cleaning and cataloguing our findings, which is kind of boring so i've been mostly focusing on our next step: The exploration to Moby Dick Temple. There has been a couple of leads that Dragon managed to track down with his contacts, and most pinpoint and explain more about its legend._

 _So remember how i mentioned this temple used to be the dwelling place for the Earth god? Well, we learned that he used to be called 'Whitebeard'. Not sure why, but i'm guessing he has a white beard? I always imagined most old gods to have them but maybe his is like, exceptional or something. He was (or is? I hope it's is) one of the two gods acknowledged to be the strongest of the bunch. The other one was who they call 'The Netherworld God' and what he does is kind of explanatory. Dragon's really interested in this development, and already claimed we're going to be chasing after this other god. Well, if we still have enough funds or sponsor, that is. Or more lead. Apparently, knowledge of the Netherworld god is even more obscure than the Earth God._

 _And that's not all, he managed to get some old documented text that may help lead us to the temple's location. Most of it still need to be translated, but let me give you an account from historical text. Remember the Phoenix, the bird i told you about before?_

 _The bird had been one of the first creature that the Earth God created, one he made as a helper of sorts, so it's notable for its fierce loyalty to its maker, never leaving the Earth God's side. It's also very notable for its healing power. It is said that hundreds of years ago, one of the most known folktale was that whenever you're in the brink of death, if your earthly karma deemed you as a good human being, you might be able to see the Phoenix appearing right in front of your eyes and in an instant you will be healed, postponing your death._

 _There's only little known else about the Phoenix but there was a little section from the text's author where they said they spoke to someone claiming to have been cured by the Phoenix before, and oh boy, that story's a doozy. Here, let me copy it down for you from our translation:_

 _'—The healing bird looked at me, eyes so bright that i mistaken it to be the light that will guide me to the afterlife. I saw it craned its long neck, down between the folds of its wings. It then began tugging mightily, struggling as hard as i am with keeping my imminent end at bay before this majestic creature, and before long, with the deafening screech of a wounded animal, i can then see one of its feather held between its long beak, so insubstantial it was dancing along with the gentle wind. From whence the feather came, i saw, like blood is streaming down my body, clear substance streamed down its wings. Even near death, with my eyes barely opening, i can see pain in its eyes, as deep as mine._

 _I felt it place that light feather on my lips, so thin it felt like a gentle kiss, yet, like a replenishing elixir, i felt liquid down my throat. I was healed completely afterwards, but before i can say anything, much else a thank you, it left me there in the cold battleground._

 _To this day, i wish i had delivered my gratitude quicker. Through its pain i am healed, go back to my family and am able to speak to you today—'_

 _Koala actually ended up tearing up wile she was writing it down. She does have a soft spot for all animals, I guess that extends to mythical beings?_

 _Anyway, i wanted to tell you even more, but i got scolded by Dragon about writing too many details on my letters. He's a bit paranoid about letters being intercepted and our finding being read by unrelated parties. He has a point, so i'll cut it short here. Why don't you tell me about married life in return?_

 _Well, that's all from me for now. You better reply soon okay? And ohh, i almost forgot, but remember how i promised you that illustration of the Temple and the Phoenix i had Kanjuro remake so i can send to you? It's coming up nicely! He's so damn talented. You'll have it in your hand maybe in the next couple of months._

 _Impatiently waiting for both your letter and all the cataloguing to stop so i can rest my hands,_

 _Sabo_

 _P.s: Can you please for the love of all things holy, tell Luffy that 'importanter' is not a word? I am so, so tired of telling him its just one of those words he thinks exist but it doesn't and he has an entire dictionary of them._


	8. Chapter 8

If his jaw drops any lower, Iceburg might actually broke it. Franky looked like he's already done so.

"How," Iceburg stammered after a while, alternating on boring holes through ocular means between the scattered pile of money on his work counter, and his costumers. Marco's face gave nothing away, if he even noticed Iceburg's incredulity. In contrast, Ace was fidgety, worrying his lower lips the longer the silence stretched and eyes flickering every now and then towards his husband in obvious hesitancy.

Finally, it was Marco who first broke the silence, "So, will that be enough for everything?"

"E-enough— Yeah, yeah that's— That's enough," With shaky hands, piles upon piles of bags were pulled closer, before Iceburg began counting each coins at a time, "Franky'll bring them up to your place by tomorrow morning. Right, Franky?" When the other man failed to answer, he kicked him under the table, just out of Ace and Marco's view, "Oi, Franky!"

Franky snapped back to attention, his blue curled pomp bouncing along with the motion, "Your order'll be there before you know it. I'll Suuuper-build whatever it is you need them for!"

Marco hummed in interest, "I didn't know that's part of the service, that'll be most helpful. Will it cost extra?"

"Extra?! Marco-bro, even if it does, i'm pretty sure there's extras in that pile already!" reaching under the table, Franky pulled out a yellow-worn notebook, flipping through rough scribbles and sketches until he stopped on an empty page, "Now then, what are you guys looking to do? Just a house renovation? Maybe some new furnitures?"

At this, Marco glanced down to Ace, smiling affectionately and tightening his grip on the dark haired man's waist, "Well?"

Ace blinked, caught in a daze, and finally noticing the other three men in the room were all staring at him, "What? Oh, right," the hand on his hips began moving, rubbing comfortingly, but he knows it came from worry, judging by the frown that started to appear between Marco's brows, "Yeah, i just want to fix the place up. And make proper rooms for Sabo and Luffy," he bit his lower lips, deep in thought, "Maybe add beddings too?"

"Rooms, huh," with quick, chicken scratch handwriting, Franky began jotting down notes and expertly made sketches. He gave a lopsided smile, glancing to Marco, "That's marriage for ya. Gotta put a line somewhere for when the in-laws are back, right? You got any news on when they're coming back?"

"…Sabo said it should be somewhere around the end of the year,"

"I'll make sure they're gonna go back to some surprises then," the blue haired man laughed, "Ya know, assuming the new bro-in-law isn't one already ,"

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Ace should've probably predicted the question coming when they suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. Marco was looking down at him with a concerned frown, their shopping bag - which he was entirely banned from carrying, no matter how many time he protested - hanging limply on his side, "You've been quiet the entire day. I thought," he seems hesitant, almost sad. Ace would even go so far as to say Marco was _pouting_ , "I thought you'd be happy since we can finally have what you wanted,"

Standing right there, in the lone path that separated the hustle bustle of a little town with their solitary home, Ace watched the man who appeared out of nowhere into his life and gave him a chance to live another day. Had him give everything Ace had ever asked for and more. Heard him ask, in such a painfully genuine voice, if he was enough, like he even had to question that.

And because of that, he couldn't stop himself from saying, "I love you,"

A smiled bloomed on the blond's face at those words, like those 3 simple words means so much for him, and it caused a deep ache in Ace's heart that has nothing to do with his near invisible wound. But as quickly as they appear, Marco's face once again morphs into confusion, like he himself only realized that did little to answer him. Head cocked to the side, he began, hesitantly, "And I love you too. What—"

"And that's why i'm worried," Ace interjected quickly, "It's just— ever since yesterday, i just can't shake off this… this feeling of unease. Yesterday, you look," he paused, trying to look for a word that fits before deciding to simply say what's on his mind, "You didn't only look tired, Marco, you look like you were in _pain_. Whatever it is you're doing to make those medicines—"

"Ace, please don't—"

"I won't ask, okay? I promised not to ask, but i still know what i saw. You don't just look like you're tired from working without sleep. A-and i can't stop thinking about every medicines you gave me before, and if they're hurting you. I don't want that,"

Marco looked distressed, but at this point, Ace knew a denial is just basically a lie, so he cuts him off before the older could speak, "I'm very thankful to you, i truly do. Felling like i do right now, not feeling any pain at all every time i even take a deep breath seems like a hopeless dream back then and yet it wasn't and i owe it all to you. But i don't want to make you suffer in return,"

"Ace—"

"I _never_ want to see you like that anymore," With one hand, the younger gestured with broad strokes to the direction of their house, just at the end of the path, and with his other arm, between the two of them, "We had everything we needed before. I want nothing else to do with anything that hurts you. Not even if it's for myself,"

Lips pressed thin, Ace kept his gaze straight to Marco, hoping that the man can see how serious he is. There's a heavy anxiety that has been settling deep in his mind the more he thought about it, from the moment he saw the all-curing vial of liquid working on someone else, and doubly so when he saw all those piles of money in exchange for a couple of vials, a trivial amount compared to what he himself had been taking daily for months. It never occurred to him then how serious, how borderline mythical whatever it is, and somehow, Marco was able to make it.

Somehow, he already suspect the fact that there's an equivalent exchange for something that had seem so wonderful before. Something dangerous.

And he wants Marco far away from it.

"Please, promise me,"

"But, what about your scar—"

"Promise me!"

Marco actually looked taken aback by his insistence, and it's entirely clear he wanted to argue. It was with great, near audible relief did Ace watched the older man sighed in resignation, nodding reluctantly, "...I promise,"

Ace let out a shuddering sigh, and smiled shakily, "Good," He walked over and took both of Marco's hands in his, squeezing them comfortingly, "Thank you,"

There's little resistance when he pulled the blond into a hug, and after a while, Marco began to melt in his embrace, returning the gesture by looping his arms around Ace's waist, "I'm sorry for making you worry," he murmured softly, "But i just wanted to give you what you want. I want to make you happy,"

This again. It's honestly getting a little concerning, "What makes you think you're not doing that now?" Ace's voice was muffled against the fleece fabric that is Marco's shirt, and right at that moment, he couldn't think of a better place to be than to be in his husband's warm embrace, "I just want to be held like this all day long," Ace continued jokingly, burying his face on the older's shoulder.

"Okay, i can do that," Marco replied all too seriously, and it only made Ace laugh again.

* * *

They spent the night cuddling, even when the air got too hot to be huddled so closely to each other.

As the night grows later, Ace found himself holding on to Marco tighter, unable to explain why letting go brought him so much fear.

* * *

Franky came the morning after with a cart full of their requested materials, a large box of tools, and his wife.

"You said you want to fix the place up, might as well do the interior as well as the exterior, right?" The man laughed boisterous as he helped Robin unload what looked like a series of fabrics and cans of paint, "Robin'll be in charge of that. Don't you boys worry, we'll make a Suuuuper proper home out of this mess of an architecture yet,"

He's not wrong about the state of the house, but having been under its shelter for years, Ace couldn't help to pipe up with, "It's not that bad,"

"It leaked bad enough during storm and the roof ended up giving in once. You ended up with that horrible cold for 2 weeks straight," Robin reminded in reproachful tone, "But that won't happen again,"

"It better not," Marco said grimly, glaring at the roof as if it, or the story he just heard, personally offended him, "How long will it all take?"

Franky rubbed his chin in a thinking gesture, flicking fingers one by one with his other hand, "Between reinforcement, reconstruction, paint work, and mandatory cola breaks... 3 days,"

Grudge on the roof forgotten, Marco snapped his head back to Franky, eyes wide, "What?! How's that possible?"

The carpenter grinned and gave him a thumbs up, "Winner of National Woodworking Tournament 11 years in a row, baby. Practically got this year in the bag too! I'm designing this amphibian ship using rare Adam wood, but get this, it can also fly and—"

"I'm sure they have somewhere else to be now, Franky dear," for all she appeared lithe and elegant, Robin had enough power in her to push Franky's massive bulk into the side of the house, "Well then, run along now, why don't you stay over in Partys while we work. We'll call you as soon as we're done,"

* * *

Franky's estimation ended up a little off, in that both him and Robin managed to finish the renovation in just a little under two days. Ace could only gape openly when he came home to not his modest, partially crumbling little shack but a comfortable looking little house, with an operating chimney that spouts faint smoke and even a small garden on the side, a complete remodel from the poor excuse of plants Sabo kept for extra food once upon a time.

The insides were even better: Their old, occasionally malfunctioning stove was replaced with a fully equipped kitchen any decent household would have, a remodelled shower and medium sized wooden tub - Franky was in the middle of explaining the kinds of fun married couples could have in it before he was, without hesitation, grabbed in the nuts by Robin - and most importantly, newly partitioned part of the house.

With exactly three rooms, it was easy to tell which one belongs to who. Sabo's had a muted blue walls, with a large bookcase and display case placed side by side to a study desk. Even the coats and some clothes placed inside the dresser belongs to him.

Luffy's had bright yellow walls painted with an illustration of a ship with sheep figurehead he vaguely remembered from a children's book Robin read to them once upon a time. Instead of a bookcase, he had a hat hanger and a chest by the colourful bed, painted like a treasure chest from the same book.

And as for Ace and Marco, Franky and Robin had given them a double bed, a far cry from the ratted futon they've been sleeping in before. The first thing Robin did when they stepped into the room was took him in there and practically ordered him to sit on the bed. It was plush and comfortable, the kind of bed he could simply roll around in all day.

"Did we even pay enough for all of this? I felt like you guys went above and beyond,"

"Hey, whats a little favour between friends?" Franky exclaimed, forcefully grinning to convey his excitement while still discreetly trying to soothe the ache between his legs, "I take it this met your approval then?"

"Oh Franky, you have no idea," With a happy sigh, Ace laid his head back down on the bed, watching every corner of what is practically a new house and their new room, before finally settling to Marco, who stood by the doorway. There's a serene smile on his face as he watched Ace with visible contentment, and he could do little to stop himself from leaping over the bed and rush over to his beloved husband, who made this all possible, and jump him.

He's not sure when Franky and Robin slipped out, and really, maybe he was being a little rude, but in his happiness, there's little Ace was thinking about at that moment other than kissing Marco breathless.

* * *

Weeks passed with nothing but peaceful bliss. One morning, Marco held him longer than necessary - something he began doing since that conversation on their way home - before they go their separate way for the day, uncaring of the spectacle they're making of themselves. Under Kyros' laughter and Scarlet's light titters, the blond man only gave a confused look when he was pushed away, and said simply, "I thought you said you wanted to be held all day long?"

Ace couldn't really tell if he's joking or not, but hearing that made him more happy than the embarrassment he's outwardly showing.

And as he watched Marco walked away, the thought simply dawned on him.

What had he done to make Marco happy?

"How do you know if someone's happy with you?"

The question was aimed at Makino - who looked caught off guard by the sudden change of topic - but it was Dadan who replied without once looking up from the soup she's stirring, "You've only been married for a couple of months and you're already having relationship problems?"

"No, everything's fine with us," the dark haired man quickly retorted, a touch more indignantly than he should've, "I guess i was just thinking about a lot of stuff lately. Marco's done so many things for me, for us, and i don't think i've been putting in as much effort as him. I don't know if i've done anything to make him happy in return,"

Dadan lifted her ladle, squints at the liquid inside, and continued stirring, "Did you ask him?"

"What? No. I can't ask him something like that,"

"Boy, he's your husband. That's the guy you should be able to ask and tell anything about. Better yet, he's the topic of this conversation, you want answers, ask him,"

"Ugh, Dadan," Ace groaned, tossing his head back with a long-suffering sigh, "It's not that simple. Besides, i don't think i'm going to get a straight answer out of Marco anyway,"

"What do you mean?" Makino asked, since Dadan was apparently too busy rolling her eyes at Ace's theatrics and continuing on cooking.

The freckled man pursed his lips, "He's just… Lately, he's been really focused on 'making me happy'. That's literally all he could talk about. I want to make you happy, i want to give you what you want—"

"Oh boy, i wish i had a problem like yours," Dadan quipped again, shaking her head, "A loving and caring husband, what a nightmare. I'd take being forced to raise orphaned kids and his own grandson by the local army general like i'm some matron any day,"

"—But he already does, times and times again. Yet every time i tell him that it's like my words goes from one ear and out through the other," he sighed, "And now i'm just thinking how i haven't been able to do the same. What have i really done for Marco, allow him to take shelter during winter in a crumbling shack? I don't even know why he stayed most of the time,"

Makino tapped the side of his head gently, the same gesture she's been doing since they were younger to softly reprimand him, "Now, you can't say that about yourself. Marco obviously loves you very much and has his own reasons for it. Dadan's right, maybe you should just ask him about that," she tapped her chin with one finger, eyes flicking upwards, "But if you're that bothered about it, why not do something nice for him?"

"Huh?"

"You know, do something special for him, a nice gesture," the green haired woman smiled, shrugging her shoulder slightly, "Instead of just saying it, you can show how much you appreciated everything he's done for you,"

Ace flicked his gaze over to her, considering, "Yeah, i guess that's a start," he said finally, "A nice gesture, huh? What do you think i should do for him?"

"Just lay on the bed naked and wait for him to come home,"

" _Dadan!_ "

* * *

Why don't you think about what he likes, Makino said in the end - after business began picking up right before dinner time and Dadan's too busy to make remarks from the kitchen - something special that he doesn't get to enjoy often. Which was easier said than done.

He supposed it was because the man had been a wanderer before where you can only take what is given to you, but Marco's taste was so simplistic. He never seemed to show any particular interest in anything or ever mentioned wanting anything special. Hell, he never even mentioned about his life before…

No, that's not true. He mentioned it once. Of a close family he obviously loves, but also a place where he can never return to.

Ace pursed his lips, wondering about the enigma that is his own husband. The man he agreed to spend the rest of his life with, and yet doesn't seems to know much about. Marco's very tight lipped about himself, and while it's never usually a problem, Ace began to feel like he's at a disadvantage here.

In the end, the dark haired male sighed and continues on trekking along the town's plaza. Maybe Dadan's right, he should just ask if there's anything Marco wanted. Everyone's got to have something they enjoyed, right?

The sight of starchy purple fabric that was Marco's attire for the day stood out amongst the crowd of people milling about, if the man's entire 200cm height wasn't the first to catch anyone's attention. It had become a habit of theirs since Marco took up employment over in Kyros' field for them to wait for each other in the plaza to go back home together, a way to spend more time with one another after a long time or being separated. Ace felt himself involuntarily smiling at the sight, and squeezed his balled fist in determination.

He opened his mouth, Marco's name on the tip of his tongue, when something caught his attention.

When the blond man turned slightly, Ace could see a heavy scowl on his face, eyes glaring at the odd looking man previously concealed by his bulk before he moved away. In contrast, the other man was grinning widely with his eerily dark painted lips, perfectly at home with his slimy face. He spoke again, and with every word, the more incensed Marco seem to be.

Ace approaches, watching the two men warily, and got close enough to catch the tail end of the conversation amidst the murmuring crowd around, "—why not think about it? You could be doing a major service to humanity,"

The look on Marco's face was positively venomous, "After all it has done, humanity could go fuck itself for all i care. Now leave, i've told you my answer a thousand times already,"

The man's jagged eyebrows rose up, wide mouth opening wide once more with clear rebuttal when he caught sight of Ace watching them. His silence must've alerted Marco, who followed his line of sight to see the freckled man approaching, and quickly distance himself from the other man with a scowl, "Leave, now. This conversation is over,"

"For the moment," the strange man immediately answered, and the closer Ace got, the more unnerving the man's entire appearance seems. His skin was ashen white, not from lack of sunlight, but as if he was a living corpse, framed by long unruly hair. There's a quick flicker in his eyes when Marco turned away, one that seems to scan Ace from top to bottom and made him uncomfortable, "I'll see you soon then,"

"Don't count on it,"

As the man leaves, Ace found himself peeking over Marco's shoulder at the odd stranger's slowly distancing back, almost unaware of the way the blond put himself in his line of sight to conceal him, "Who was that?"

"I don't know," he quickly answered, winding one arm around Ace's waist and almost forcefully pulling him away, "Just some… weirdo striking conversation out of nowhere. It's nothing,"

From the snippets Ace managed to hear, it sure doesn't sound like nothing, "What did he want—"

"What do you think about steak for tonight's dinner? Kyros gave me some good cuts to bring home," Marco walked faster, pulling Ace along, "Maybe we can try out the herbs we got from the new garden too,"

"I—" It's really clear that he's avoiding talking about it, which made it even more suspicious. But as Ace was about to press the issue, he got the hard lines on Marco's face while the man kept glancing back warily, obviously to the direction where the stranger had gone to. Ace tried to look, yet failed to see anything in the crowd of people. In the end, he simple sighed and hoped it really was nothing, "Yeah, sounds good,"

* * *

By the time dinner rolls by, all topics of the evening strange encounter was put in the back burner, but never quite forgotten. Ace could see that Marco was distracted but quickly covered it up. Whatever it is the man from earlier wanted to talk about seems to bother him enough.

Yet, every attempt to steer conversation over to that topic was quietly shut down or completely cut off, and in the end, Ace decided it wasn't worth pursuing. Not when he had something else in his mind that felt more urgent, "Marco, are you happy right now?"

Instead of immediately answering, Marco blinked, and tilted his head with a frown. It's such an oddly endearing little habit that told Ace he was genuinely confused by the question, "Of course i am, i'm the happiest i've been in a long while," then, in a split second, his expression turned alarmed, "Aren't you? Ace, is there something wrong? I could—"

"No, no, no, nothing's wrong! I just wanted to ask if there's something you wanted!"

The older man tilted his head further, that Ace wondered if he's looking at him sideways now, "Something… i wanted?"

"Of course," he said slowly, "It's just.. you've done so much for me. You know, taking care of me, keeping me company, even about this house. You've made me so happy," Feeling his cheek reddening, Ace avoided eye contact to instead focus on the scraps of vegetables on his plate, "And i wanted to do the same. But i don't know what is it that'll make _you_ happy,"

"That's because i am very happy," Marco replied with a laugh, "I'm perfectly content with everything around me right now,"

Well, that just won't do, "But there has to be something, right? Something you've always wanted?"

Marco tilted his head again, quietly humming in deep thought seemingly considering Ace's question. And after a while, there's a glaze in his eyes, as he stared off the distance, even beyond the walls. After a long stretch of silence, he finally murmured, "The sunset,"

"Huh?"

"I've always loved the sunset. The gradient of colour in the skies when it happened, like it was setting fire to it. It signifies the end of the day, when families would return and be together again," at this he suddenly trails off, the wistful smile on his lips twisting into something bittersweet, "I used to look forward to it, and even after… everything, i still find myself watching, still living off that same feeling,"

Speaking of family and his life before always brought Marco painful reminisce, like now. Ace remembered the way he had tearfully begged him not to ask and his own thoughts of the kind of tragedy that must've separate him from the family he obviously still loved so much. Then, Ace wondered if this is even about seeing sunset, rather than going back home.

But he didn't want to voice that thought out, from fear of cutting Marco as the man continued, "It's always the best to watch one near a body of water. You've ever seen a sunset from a beach, Ace? Seeing those fiery skies being reflected on gentle waves, taking in the sound of it all? I've seen a lot of sights in my travels, none quite as beautiful," then, the corners of his smiling lips quirked upwards, and Ace felt one of his hand being lifted up to Marco's lips, "Well, one person definitely surpass it,"

Blushing harder than he should be - he's so bad at receiving compliments and flirts, sue him - the dark haired man pressed his fingers on the stubbly side of his husband's jaw in embarrassed retaliation, "W-well," he cleared his throat, fingers now intimately brushing against scratchy texture of closely shaved stubbles, "Maybe we can have a vacation one day and visit a beach. Then you can show me how great the sunset would look,"

With a more genuine, happy smile, Marco pressed the side of his face against Ace's touch, "I'd love that very much,"

* * *

No matter how sweet their private moment was last night, it doesn't really give Ace any idea of the special gesture he needs to do. So in the end, after much discussion - begging - both Makino and Dadan, he ended up deciding to take up cooking lesson, if only to broaden up his cooking repertoire for someone who is surprisingly picky for all he barely complained.

("Marco's amicable to meat, but completely hates chicken, ducks, turkeys, just any types of birds. And eggs, he abhorred any dish made with eggs. He's likes vegetables better, but likes fruits and berries more. Ohh, and nuts. He's crazy about peanuts, sunflowers seeds and the likes, we'd buy bags of it from the market for him to snack on any time of the day. In the morning, he'd had them drizzled with a bit of honey and had nothing but that,"

"Ace, we're talking about your husband, not some pet bird you both kept,"

"I know, okay, but between that and the amount he actually ate, even i sometimes think he _is_ one,")

He told Marco that he'll be home late the day of his first lesson and not to cook anything, planning for his first successful dish to be the way to announce this little surprise. And what a surprise it is: On top of the saucy vegetable medley dish - confit byaldi, Dadan had called it, complete with some foreign accent that he knows is just wrong even without prior knowledge - he's coming home with knowledge on how to make egg-less pastry and a pecan cake to prove it.

The whole thing had gone even later than he thought, so he was simply rushing home, eager to show the fruits of his labour. The sky had just turned a shade of dark, signalling the approaching night time and townspeople had taken to lighting up their lanterns to provide some illumination.

So has Marco it seems, when Ace caught sight of the light inside of their house, the only source of light so far out of the way and with the looming dark forest behind it. The sight of is goal made him jog even faster, and it is at times like this that he is all too aware of how light his body once more, the way he never thought it could ever be again, and he owes it all to one man who he loves and cannot wait to meet.

But for that, he needs to hurry home.

Marco's probably bored out of his mind waiting for him.

* * *

"—And how many times do i have to say this, i have no intention of making any more of it!"

Marco gritted his teeth, the burning animalistic intention to defend his home - his and his mate's home, a place he proudly provided Ace with, protectprotectprotectprotect - made worsen by the smug grin on the interloper's face.

Caesar Clown, as he had introduced himself as the day before, announcing his name and his supposedly esteem colleague Dr. Vegapunk, as if these are knowledge that should impress him. Yet, all it did is make it hard for Marco not to turn hostile. They're alone now, instead of being in the middle of the crowd, and he cold so easily do it.

But oh, this place, this is Ace's home, their sanctuary, his beloved mate, his family, _new family,_ he won't make a mistake with this one, he can't lose this one too—

"Oh come now, you haven't even considered anything i say!" Caesar swiped his arms in a grand gesture, half trying to placate him if his upturned palm is any indication.

"Out," Marco half-shouted, emphasised by a loud bang when he slammed the table. It only managed to satisfy a fraction of his anger, "Before i make you. My husband is coming home soon and the last thing i need is for you to—"

"I did my research before coming here, ya know," the man cuts off with a louder volume, drowning the last of Marco's words, "And it's infuriating how suspiciously spotty you are. I can't get any record on where you came from, any related medical degree, any known relations, nothing. It's almost like you just came out of nowhere," there's a suspicious pause, and even Marco failed to say anything, "Or maybe you changed your name to assume another identity. Are you a wanted man, Marco? Is your husband even aware he might be marrying a fugitive?"

A few beat of silence passed, and in a dangerous hiss, too uncomfortably close to his _real_ voice, Marco asked, "Are you trying to threaten me?"

The strange man cackled, sounding almost incredulous, "Threaten? Oh no, my friend. Threatening is not the way of an academic man. I'm simply making you a generous offer," he grinned all too widely, and the last time someone smiled like that, he had believed them, had thought it good, yet all it causes was pain and loss…, "Now, i do know that you've been in this village for a while, and the things you've been up to. The old ladies around these parts seems eager to talk about you, some mysterious foreigners sweeping the local boy off his feet, a romance for the ages,"

With a bold move, Caesar leaned against the table, almost knocking down a bowl. The bowl he had prepped there for dinner wen Ace comes home, that he was preparing when the door was suddenly knocked and without waiting, in comes this blasted intruder, striding in like it was his own place, "I know how much Kureha had to cough up to get you to give her those medicine. I can easily double it,"

Marco kept his silence, balling his fist. Kureha's offer had tempted him, especially when the event of their lack of funds to achieve Ace's wish still fresh and torturing his mind, but this time, he made a promise. This won't have any meaning for him again.

The smile on Caesar's face fell at his silence, "Triple it? Quadruple it?"

The blond shook his head, and with a glance to the window, saw how late it had become. Ace will be home soon. His mate needs to come home to a safe house, a comfortable and loving one, and Marco will provided that, "That means nothing to me. I promised him not to do this anymore,"

"Come on now, villagers, uneducated and simple, what do they know?" The grin was back on the persistent man's face, albeit shaky, "I also heard you fixed this place from some dump to this quaint little number with what you made, right? Imagine what else you could do if i quadruple the number?"

"Like i said—"

"Doesn't Ace has 2 brothers who left town years ago?"

At the mention of Sabo and Luffy, one of the more sore topics in this household - though less so as of the late - Marco paused. And Caesar quickly took this opportunity to continue, "Oh yes, what was it again that old bat told me? 3 young boys, always prancing about talking about adventures and travel the world. Why, i bet it must be crushing when Ace got so injured he had to be left behind, isn't it?"

It had drove him in tears even recalling it, and yet, after Marco healed him enough - not quite enough, still some ways to go - he had forgone the opportunity to go with them, because of him. Because their next destination had been—

…Aaah…

Home…

So naive… the betrayal… the exile… leaving his family behind.. it hurts.. how long ago it was.. centuries… millenias… home.. home… homehomehomehomehhome…

No.

No, this is his home now.

A home he had given Ace.

A home he…

A home he had chained his mate to, when he could have been with his beloved brothers…

He..

Had he… hurt… someone again?

"Don't you think Ace would've wanted that, Marco?"

 _It_ screeches inside of him, angry at this new revelation. His saviour, his human, his mate, he thought he had been good to him, but e had been hurting him— "He was heartbroken when they had to leave him behind,"

"Well, now you can get the means for it," he didn't know when the man had moved, but Caesar was now close enough to grasp his shoulder, his other hand gesturing to the front door, "Take him anywhere in the world, get him anything at all, and trust me, you'll need a lot of money for that. Dr. Vegapunk is very well connected, and definitely can pay for anything,"

The wildly flailing arm stopped, almost theatrically, and gestured to Marco, standing still, feeling lost, "All i need, is for you to make more of those medicines, and give it to us," Caesar's voice felt distant, and for a while, the man's skin was far darker, the smile similarly sinister yet held a hole in them, a tall, robust figure replaces the skinny frame, both offering their hands to him. An offer to right his wrongs to his beloved family, "What do you say?"

Marco stared at the hand blankly, unsure of which hand he was staring at.

All he wanted was to keep his family happy. He'd do anything for them. He'd sacrifice every bits of himself if that's what it takes. But he always makes a mistake, always ended up disappointing them. His family, his mate. All he wanted was to make them happy. It's what he was made for. To be the company of a lonely god, to heal his creation, and now, to bring happiness to one human.

"Come now, Marco. For Ace?"

To bring happiness to his human. His beloved mate.

Caesar Clown's cackle reverberated throughout the walls when Marco shakily took his hand and shook it.

* * *

 _How's it going, Ace?_

 _Haven't heard from you, are you alright? Usually i don't have to wait long to get a reply from you. Ehh, but i get it. Both Luffy and i are guilty of forgetting to write when we get too busy, which i'm guessing is what's going on with you now, right? Don't forget, i'm still waiting for stories about married life!_

 _But enough of that, i'm writing to give you something important! The Phoenix sketch i promised you!_

 _And a crazy update! We've gone further on our translating, and get this, these creatures, those made by the Earth God, they sometimes take the form of humans and mingled with them! No one really knows the why, but the author speculated that they're the ones keeping track of their father's creation. How insane is that! Imagine some demigods walking amongst the humans back in the day. Imagine them walking amongst us to this day and no one has a clue!_

 _I'm so pumped on getting this current project wrapped up so we can move on to the expedition. And of course, on finally coming home. I want to see you again and meet my new brother-in-law. Luffy's been getting even more stir crazy than i am, but at least with all that pent up energy, he's been a great help to the security detail and all the heavy lifting._

 _…Not so great on Zoro though. I mean, does he forget his room's right next to mine? I've heard some shit, Ace. I hear a lot of shit i'm not keen on re-telling. And if i have to catch Zoro walking, scratch that, fucking limping_ _out of Luffy's room one more time, i am moving to the women dorm with Koala, i don't care if it's against the rules. There are some thing i don't want to know, at all._

 _Oh god, i just realize, what if Luffy wants to bring Zoro home? They are attached to the hip almost every damn time, and you know how Luffy gets when he takes a shine on someone._

 _Ugh, it never entered my mind before, but now i'm all too aware of my own single status. You think i should ask Koala out for drinks?_

 _Actually, no, she outdrinks everyone around here. I'll just ended up making a fool out of myself. Is it even a good idea to ask out someone who had seen you scream like a little girl after seeing the local cockroach? In my defense, it was a massive bastard, but still._

 _I should probably stop the letter here before i digress further. Write to us soon, okay?_

 _Your cockroach-hating brother,_

 _Sabo_

 _[Attached to this letter is a package containing a canvas drawing taken from a translated ancient book, depicting a bird made of fire, posing majestically with spread wings curled almost protectively in front of a partially shown wounded body. The bird's eyes were glacier blue, staring directly at whoever is looking at the painting, with a wisp of yellow flame on top of its head.]_

* * *

 _Yo Sabo,_

 _Shame that i missed you, but i'm returning your letter back. Dragon got words that some weird doc, a Clown something or another's been sniffing around on archeological works hoping to find some unknown components for this supposed miraculous cure he said he discovered. The guy's bad news apparently, and claims to be Dr. Vegapunk's colleague, so he's been extra vigilant._

 _So, unfortunately for everyone here, no letters or documents coming out until Dragon said so. Hopefully this'll blown over in a couple of weeks or so, i'm sure Ace'll be fine until then._

 _Catch you later._

 _\- Hack._

 _P.s: Ask her out. I'm tired of her whining about how you don't even notice her. And don't worry, Koala thinks your scream was adorable._


	9. Chapter 9

Done.

* * *

Marco's not well.

It was a gradual thing, and Ace would forever berate himself for seeing it far too late, but he began to form darkening eye bags, and there's something resembling lethargy in is every move now. The first time Ace did notice how sluggish he was moving, the man had simply told him that Kyros had him doing a lot of heavy lifting lately, and that that the approaching cold autumn weather wasn't doing him any favour either.

To this, Ace had simply increased his rigorous training with Dadan, and ended up making almost twice the portion of food he would cook for the two of them. He should've known something was wrong when Marco began returning home late, even later than Ace while he was at Partys Bar. And there's also the fact that he didn't insist on at least assisting him in the kitchen, like he ought to do since Ace began his lessons, but by then, he had thought it was a sign that Marco finally believed in his capability and took it at face value.

But then, the little signs began to accumulate.

First, Marco began shivering a lot, which he said was from the cold air that began to seep into the weather. But this was the same man who once followed Ace in the middle of winter in nothing but a thin cotton shirt. And if that wasn't enough, he began eating more, which wasn't alarming on itself, but that he seems to be losing weight at the same time. Ace could immediately tell both of these things were happening every night he tried to embrace his husband, and noted that instead of the heated, strong body, he seems to be holding someone else entirely, too cold and gaunt.

Yet, every time he asked, Marco would simply waved him off. He's fine, Ace is just getting so much better he couldn't tell. Any attempt to press the issue would only be averted and eluded until Ace gave up in irritation. It led to a few tense nights, and all it did was leave a bitter feeling in his chest.

At the same time, another oddity began to make itself known, the appearance much less subtle but escaped Ace's attention due to Marco's worsening health.

Their savings began to grew exponentially. They were comfortable enough before, between his few jobs and Marco's income as Kyros' employee, but now it felt like they were _loaded._ After one night their argument almost blew into a full out fight, Marco came back home with a book of maps, the sort that Sabo would've salivated over back then, and a thick and warm new coat that Ace knew from a glance must've cost a fortune.

It was his way to apologize, Marco told him, for all the words he didn't mean to say and for how things were between them lately. He coaxed Ace to talk about Sabo and Luffy's travels, of tidbit trivia he still remember from his brother's ramblings about various places he wanted to visit and places Ace himself wanted to go to. With the weather turning colder day by day, the coat was also a lifesaver, providing better heat than any of his old ones.

Ace had been lulled by the normalcy, of having Marco there with him and them spending time together. The illusion was quickly shattered when he woke up in the middle of the night and the man was nowhere to be seen, something that began to happen more and more.

The final catalyst, the one that finally stopped Ace from listening to every excuse, was the morning when, in the middle of preparing to leave to start the day, Marco suddenly sways on his feet and crumpled down to the floor, losing consciousness. Ace had quickly dragged him back to bed, unable to decide what he could do or if he could leave to call Kureha over when Marco opened his eyes again, and in what seems like a confused dazed, had simply asked, "What happened?"

"You fainted," the dark haired man nearly shrieked, both out of worry and panic, "Marco, you're not well at all. You've been sick this entire time, haven't you?"

And again, the same insistent answer that frustrate Ace to no end, "I'm not. I think i just tripped and hit my head,"

"Stop lying to me!" Ace reached over and gripped the older man's hand, tightly squeezing, "Please, Marco, i'm worried. If you're sick, if something's wrong with you, then please, just tell me. We'll go to Kureha, i'll ask Kyros to give you a day off, i'll take care of you, so please, just tell me the truth,"

Marco pursed his lips tightly, avoiding to meet Ace's eyes. Somehow, that little gesture devastate him more than it should, "Ace, i'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you, but i'm fine,"

With gritted teeth, Ace nearly screamed, "Why won't you just be honest with me for once! I've never pushed, Marco, you know i don't, even if there's so many things that i know you're keeping from me. But just this one time, please, just tell me the truth!"

But for all of his pleading, all Ace got was silence.

"We're staying home today," he finally said, feeling both angry and hurt, "I don't care what you have to say, or if we have to fight about this. You're taking a full day rest, and i will be here to look after you. Talk to me once you're finally able to tell the truth for once,"

It wasn't fair of him to do or say that, Ace knows. But he was worried and he's angry.

At least, Marco was listening to him, or maybe he was sick enough he didn't have the energy to fight. The next time Ace checked up on him, Marco had fallen asleep again, face tired even in his slumber, and with both pity and concern, Ace sat next to him, brushing back the hair that seems to lose its usual brilliant gold. His skin was almost inhumanly cold to the touch, even though today was one of autumn's warmer days, and added with the sickly pallor, he looks almost corpse-like.

"What's going on with you? Where did you go every night? You know where i am, why won't you tell me where you go to?" Ace whispered, asking and knowing he won't receive a reply, and it had nothing to do with the fact that the person he's asking was asleep, "Why won't you tell me anything? I'm your husband, i'm the one you could tell everything to, aren't i?"

 _For better or for worse._

He snaked a hand under the thin sheet, finding Marco's hand and holding on them gently, unlike the way he did before. He wished his own heat could chase away the cold, and as he laid down and pull the older man into an embrace, it broke Ace's heart to feel him shivering. It felt like holding onto a husk of a man he loved, when all the brilliance, strength and heat that was Marco seems to have bled away little by little.

 _For richer or for poorer._

"You've given me so much," he muttered to the older's ear, his other hand threading through blond locks, "Please, just let me give you something in return. Let me care for you. Let me be your comfort,"

 _In sickness and in health._

Unwillingly, a tear slipped down Ace cheeks, from worry, anger, frustration and all sorts of emotion e just couldn't be bothered to register anymore, slipping down and falling on top of Marco's temple.

"I'm so scared of losing you too. Please, don't let me lose you,"

 _Till Death do us apart._

* * *

When Ace woke up the next morning, the space next to his was empty.

It hurts just how betrayed it made him feel.

* * *

It goes on for the next few days. Since that morning, Marco would return home late and left even before the sun itself has risen, and the only reason Ace knew he came back home was because of the breakfast prepared for him early every morning, and at while the bed was empty and cold every time he woke up, there would still be the left behind indent of a person there.

Petty as it was, Ace had taken to sleep with is back facing Marco's side of the bed, and a waste it may be, he ignored the breakfast and made his own. It would still be there later when he returned to an empty house, and when he made dinner for two, not knowing when the other portion would even be consumed. He didn't know when Marco would slip to bed at night, but there were times when he couldn't sleep, from guilt or anger or just plain sorrow for the state of their marriage, and he would feel someone settling behind him. Sometimes, he would be pulled back to an embrace, but every time, there was an uncertainty that stopped Marco mid way.

In the morning, the breakfast he ignored the day before would be tossed away and cleaned, and a new one would appear. He would then ignore this new one, and continue making his own.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. In the middle of the day's delivery, he passed by Kyros' farm and caught a glimpse of purple that made him stop. From so far away, he couldn't see clearly, but he could tell that it was Marco, wearing his favorite shirt. The shirt he would sometimes wear himself, and one of his favorite things in the world was when Marco would hug him whenever he wore that shirt. Other times, he would clung to the older man, breathing in the clean scent and underneath it, Marco's own.

He missed his husband, for fuck's sake. He lived with the man and he missed him.

When Scarlet approached him, curious to see why he was standing there instead of coming over, Ace shook his head at her invitation and simply told her, "Please tell him that if he still do care, then he'd stop being a coward and actually see me for once,"

He left her in confusion and waved off her concerned questions, and walked away to resume his duties.

Marco returned that evening with obvious hesitation and guilt all over his face. He walked into his own house like he was a guest, and Ace could feel him staring since he found him sitting alone on the dining table, an untouched bowl of food in front of him and another on the seat right across of his.

"I wasn't sick," was the first words that finally escaped the older man's mouth. No apology, no admission of guilt, "I swear i wasn't,"

"Then what the hell is going on, Marco?" Ace's voice was stilted, still refusing to look at the other man, "I haven't seen you in days, when you live under the same roof as me. You came home later than usual, and i trust you, Marco, but i'm starting to think it was stupid of me for doing that," He took a deep, shaky breath, cursing how his voice faltered when he spoke next, "Was it me? Did i do something?"

"It's not!" Marco insisted, making his way inside in a hurry. He stopped just a few steps away from Ace, looking unsure if he could even approach him, "No, whatever it is you were thinking, no,"

"Then what is it?! What have you been doing that made you look so sick?!"

As soon as those words left his own lips, it was like a cog finally slotting into place and running.

"You made them again," the raven haired man said with a horrified, betrayed whisper, "You went and made those medicines again,"

"Ace—"

"You promised me!" He didn't know if he pushed harder than he thought he would or if it was because Marco had gotten so weak, but the older man stumbled, and would've fallen if it wasn't for him holding on to the table, "You promised you will never do it again!"

"Ace, just let me explain—"

"I don't want any explanation! I trusted you, Marco! I told you how scared i was to see you that morning, but you didn't care, did you?!"

"Of course i care!" Standing back upright was already a struggle for Marco, Ace could tell. His arm was shaky and he was panting harshly, as if it caused him considerable pain. It reminded him of himself, way before Marco entered his life and cured him, "It's because i care and love you that i took his offer! I want to provide for you and give you everything you ever wanted, because i want—"

"What i want?! I never wanted any of this! I just want my husband back!"

Ace was left gasping at the end of his scream, from both exertion of his voice and so many emotions coming forward at once, "You kept saying that. That you want to make me happy, that you want to give me what i want. You know what would've made me happy, Marco? What i want? I want to never be alone ever again for the rest of my life,"

He fell back to his chair, the foot of the wooden structure creaking against the floor with the force that he slumped over. His face felt heated and there's the stinging beginning of tears on the back of his eyes, "But that's all i felt for the last weeks. I never saw you anymore, i haven't gotten any of Sabo's letter, i felt like everyone i love is slowly drifting away from me,"

Marco's face crumpled in guilt, face pale from exhaustion and realisation. He slipped over to the chair across from Ace's, shoulders hunched, keeping his silence as the younger man continued, "You know why i asked you to never make those medicines again? It's because i was scared. I'm scared that it'll take you away from me. I don't know what it is that you're doing, but i know it's something dangerous and i'm scared that it's something i can't take you away from,"

The older man still kept his silence, but it was with the air of resignation instead of indignation. He kept his silence even as Ace stood up, rounded the table and pulled him into an embrace from the side, "Please, you gave me enough, you gave me more than enough and i am thankful for it. But none of them really mattered to me if you're not here with me,"

For a while, he received no reply, and just as Ace thought desperately that his pleads had gone through deaf ears, an arm slowly and shakily held him tightly, "I'm sorry," Marco muttered between them, pulling Ace even closer, "I'm so sorry, Ace. I didn't know how lonely you've been,"

"Promise me, no more. Let's go back to how things were,"

The blond nodded, blond locks scratching along Ace's chest. He let himself to be pulled on Marco's lap, untangling his arm to adjust his seat before tightly wrapping his arms again around the older man's shoulders. He felt Marco's grip loosening and hands began to grip on his waist, as Marco drew back enough to lay small kisses on his neck and collarbone, places he could reach from where he was.

"I promise," he breathed against Ace's skin, one hand moving up to the small of his back, "This time, i truly promise. I'm sorry for making you sad, i'm sorry for making you lonely,"

As the kisses trailed lower, over his shirt and back on any exposed skin, Ace stifled a sigh. He lifted both hands to frame the older man's face and forced him to look at him, eye to eye, stormy grey to glacier blue, "Then stay with me," he whispered, "I just want to be with you, nothing else. Just be here, stay by my side,"

Their lips met in the middle, first at first contact yet slowly turning desperate with want. It wasn't clear who deepened the kiss, but as Ace felt himself being lifted on to the table and started wrapping both legs around Marco's waist, he was far from complaining.

With a quiet, hitched inhale, Marco gave Ace another heated kiss, "Forever,"

* * *

The morning after was something Ace welcomed with great relish. To once again wake up still feeling Marco next to him, and looking up to see the man himself staring down at him and smiling as they exchange their good mornings.

Breakfast was an ordinary affair, but ordinary felt like everything. It's only been a few days but he missed having someone else in the kitchen, working in tandem to prepare breakfast and the nonsensical conversation to be had as they eat. They didn't talk about what happened the past few days anymore, that was over and done with.

Yet, after all was said and done, there was still this tinge of distrust Ace couldn't let go off. But how could he help it? Marco broke his trust once already.

After they went off their separate ways, rather, when Marco had gone out of sight, Ace quickly glanced back and followed along with his trail. He just wanted to make sure, he told himself. He just wanted to know if Marco will keep his words.

He expected him to head towards the familiar path of Kyros' farm, and when Marco instead took another path, the beginning of dread formed in Ace's stomach. The longer they walked the strange path, the heavier his steps became and the more trepidation he felt. Marco had left the more crowded part of the town and to the more quiet outskirts, nearing the town's border before it ventured off to a forest not unlike the one behind their home.

The blond man made his way into the forest with such familiarity, it bore witness to the fact that he had been here before. He had a clear destination in this winding forest path, and the more Ace followed, the more he wanted to reveal himself already.

But he didn't have to.

Marco finally stopped, and before him was a rundown little shack, possibly what's left of a hunter's respite. From inside, the same man from weeks before, the pale man with unsettling grin walked out. In his hand was a thick and heavy bag that clinks with his every step, "My goods, if you will," he said in lieu to a greeting, but the grin quickly fell when he took another look at Marco, "Hmm? You're not bringing anything today. Where's my goods?"

"I'm not making any more of them," Marco told the man, voice stern, "Yesterday was the last one. I'm here to break off our agreement,"

The man's shocked face quickly twisted into a scowl, "You haven't given me enough! I haven't finished my research yet!" As soon as he said this, he flinched and covered his mouth, as if he didn't mean to say it.

But Marco hardly reacted to those words, and only shook his head, "Sorry, but no more," he told the man, "I'm done. And you can spend your entire life researching my medicine but i guarantee you will never find a way to replicate them. I'm the only person in the world who could make it,"

"Then keep making them! I've got so many great offers for having these medicines mass produced! Do you want more payment? Is that what you're here for? I'll give it to you! I'll double your current pay!"

Again, Marco shook his head, and Ace couldn't see his face, but from the way he crossed his arms, he seemed to be getting impatient, "No, i'm done. Have a good day, Mr. Clown," he was about to turn around, when the man - Mr. Clown - called out again, almost desperately.

"I'll triple it! You can have a share from the sale, anything! You can't back out now! What about getting enough money to fulfil Ace's dream and take him around the world, huh?! To see his brothers? All of that?!"

Even though Marco had mentioned it, hearing his name being mentioned still shocked Ace. Marco wanted to take him around the world to see Sabo and Luffy?

"I do, but not like this," Marco told him as he began to turn away, "I want him to be happy, and right now, by going around his back like this, i'm only hurting him. I will find some other way, but being with Ace is more important to me,"

The man watched Marco walk away slack-jawed, the bag of money falling limply to the ground. His breath began to sped up as he looked around wildly, like a lost animal, "You—" he hissed, "You're ruining everything! This medicine would've made me greater than Vegapunk! People would finally acknowledge me! They will finally recognise my genius!"

"You won't be acknowledged for something that wasn't even your creation," Marco cuts, tossing a disdainful look over his shoulder, "I can guarantee you this, there won't be any other person in this world who knows how to make that medicine aside from myself. Once all of them is gone, all of it will be nothing but memory,"

"Fine," Suddenly, the man took a menacing step forward, teeth barred and eyes staring hatefully at Marco's back, "Then give me the formula," he barks, reaching into his white coat with a deft movement. He pulled his arms back with a glinting flash, and it took Ace a second to realize that he had pulled out a long dagger, its scabbard hanging from the man's belt, now unobstructed by his coat, "I'm not letting you leave until you give me what i want!"

Ace could feel his heart beating harshly in his chest at the sight of the dagger being aimed at Marco, who hardly even turned back to acknowledge the other man.

When the pale faced man began to advance, Ace stepped out of his hiding place, frantically shouting, "Marco, look out!"

The warning only served to make the blond stop in alarm, his hooded eyes widening at the sight of Ace winding through the thick forest trees, "Ace? What are you— Ghagh!"

In horror, Ace watched as the man ran towards Marco's back. He let out a choked gasp, eyes wide, and slowly, little red dots began to seep from behind Marco's pristine white shirt.

It was like time itself had slowed down around Ace. The man, realizing what he had done, took several step back with wide, terrified eyes, and as soon as he moved away, Marco crumpled down on the floor, one hand reaching up to his chest where the dots of blood had began spreading wider, staining the entire front of his chest.

Ace called out Marco's name desperately, and could barely reach him before the man started swaying to his front and almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for Ace catching him.

"I— I didn't mean—" The pale skinned man stammered behind Marco, briefly forgotten, "I didn't mean to hurt—" he gave a jittery yelp, and with one last look at both Ace and Marco, he ran away to the direction opposite of the village, footsteps fading only in matter of seconds.

"No, please!" Ace called after him, "Call for help! Call a doctor, please!"

"Ace," Marco breathed out, limp arms around the younger's side as his head was supported heavily by Ace's shoulder, "No, you can't be here. I'm not strong enough," he paused every now and then, breath heavy and in pain, "I can't… let you see…,"

Before Ace could say anything, suddenly, there in his arms, the body of his beloved burst into blue flames, exploding like a cool hurricane that startled him. In his hold was no longer a human, but the very same bird he rescued months ago, giant wings spread around them and long neck curling around Ace's own.

Yet its body was no longer a brilliant azure, but a litany of pale gashes and painful looking scratches. Where there before was what he thought were beautiful shimmering feathers, there was what looks like exposed flesh, and in the middle of the bird's chest, like many wounds on its body, red blood swirled into clear liquid with a tinge of pink, like everywhere else in the bird's body.

Ace was rendered speechless, his hold around the bird - around _Marco_ \- slacking.

The bird, with its same hooded eyes, now tired and strained with agony, spoke quietly, "I didn't… want you to see," Marco's wings faltered to the ground, now faded and spotty membrane looks like it was melting on to the ground under them, "What… i really am,"

"Marco," Ace could only gasp out, unable to think straight. Marco is injured, Marco, his husband, is the same bird from months ago. Marco appeared before him right after he saved that bird. Marco is the same bird he rescued and he is injured and _dying_ , "What do i do? What do i do, Marco, you're bleeding, you're hurt all over, please, please, tell me there's something i can do,"

The birds weight seems to slump over him even more, weak and breathing too slowly, "I don't have any power left," Something cold began to drip all over Ace's lap, and he feared looking down, "I used… too much of my power. I can't heal…anymore," Marco's head moved weakly and slowly, pressing to the side of Ace's face, "I'm sorry, Ace. For lying to you… about what i am,"

"I don't care! I never cared what you were!" Ace screamed hysterically, both arms holding on to Marco tightly, "Please, hang on, i'll bring you to the town, we'll get help, please stay with me, Marco!"

Birds, he knows, could not show facial expression. And yet perhaps because this was Marco, Ace could feel him smiling, as he leaned his weight against Ace even more, voice growing weaker, "Ah, my love," he laughed breathlessly, "I love you, Ace,"

"Marco, please, please stop talking, you'll be okay, please—"

Behind the stream of tears that had escaped Ace's eyes, he saw as the slim body in his hold seems to grow back into human, blood-crusted chest against his own, and Marco's face, once again human, appearing in his view. He was smiling with love and affection, and with that smile, he pressed a gentle, sweet kiss on to Ace's salty, tear-drenched lips.

The wings around him began to curl protectively. Then, as they pull apart, with anguish, Ace watched as odd cracks began to form around Marco's face and neck, and from each forming cracks, what looks like dust began to fell like sand. Distraught, he look at the wings around him to see that most of it had dispersed into accumulating dust on the ground.

"No!" Ace all but bawled, clinging even harder to Marco like he could stop whatever this is, even knowing deep in his chest that it's hopeless, "No, please! Please, Marco—!"

Marco smiled serenely, a single tear making its way down his face and evaporating with every new crack that appear and disperse, "I'm sorry i can't… give you forever after all,"

Where Ace had held his husband, the love of his life, all of the sudden, there was nothing but dust all around him.

As Ace screamed, heartbroken and in despair, the ground beneath began to shake, as if the earth itself mourned his loss.

* * *

 **Epilogue - 2 Years Later**

"Men, we've had a long but fruitful journey ahead of us," Dragon's voice boomed from where he stood, right in the middle of an impromptu circle of his staff that made up his expedition party, "And now, we have reached the last leg of our journey before our final destination: The Temple of Moby Dick!"

Some clapped out of courtesy for their leader's speech, but others, like Sabo and Luffy clapped the hardest out of their own enthusiasm. After a long year, they're finally here; The mystical and elusive legend of old gods and their dwelling, the Temple of Moby Dick itself. Sabo nudged Luffy to the side as the younger gave his father's speech loud whooping, and in reflex turned to his side, where his other sworn brother stood.

Yet, the moment he caught sight of the look on Ace's face, so far away from them, his smile fell and enthusiasm died a sad death.

"Sanji's so mean, he won't give me seconds!" Luffy complained almost an hour later, his now empty plate sadly dangling in his hand. Just as he said that, he turned to Zoro, who was half way done with his meal and immediately stopped eating the moment he felt Luffy's eyes on him, "Are you going to finish that?"

"I'm still eating," the green haired mercenary bit back without any real animosity, already familiar with Luffy's behaviour, "And you didn't ask for seconds, you're on your tenth at this point,"

Sabo waited for his turn to have Luffy interrogate him over his food, when Koala's voice registered to him, "Oh, Ace! Have dinner with us!"

He could see Luffy's hand was already reaching over the moment he turned, but ignored it in favour of finding where Koala and Ace stood, just a few metres away from them. Unlike Koala, who held a tray full of today's dinner, Ace was empty handed, aside from a plate that held only a fraction of what was served today.

That, and the little urn in his hand that's always attached to his side by the belt.

The raven haired man shook his head, smiling faintly at the offer, "Not today, Koala. I want to go to the beach," before Koala could protest and persuade him further, Ace had walked away, making his way outside of the camp area to where a beach was supposed to be located just nearby.

Dejected, Koala made her way over and sat down next to Sabo, sighing sadly, "I thought maybe some company could cheer him up,"

Sabo gave her an encouraging smile and a pat on the shoulder. When he looked back to the front, one of his chicken drumstick has really been stolen by Luffy, but instead of eating it with his usual gusto, he only ate it slowly, almost sulkily. After a few uncertain glances, Zoro pushed his plate to Luffy, a clear gesture for consolation.

Their table, unlike the others, was eerily silent, at least until a familiar sight of blond chef walked over with an expected scowl and a plate filled to the brim with food, "Here, leftovers," Sanji grumpily announced, putting the plate right in front of Luffy. He then put both hands on his hips, and scowled even further when Luffy only gave the plate a brief glance, "The hell? You were making all kinds of noise about wanting leftovers, and now you're not even eating it? Did someone died or something?"

With a pained groan, Zoro retorted, "Goddamn it, Swirly Cook, shut the hell up,"

"You shut the hell up, Seaweed. What's with all the silence. You're acting like this is a funeral or something,"

"Oh my god, shut up already, cook,"

But Sanji, like every time he had to deal with Zoro, choose to ignore him, "Ain't there supposed to be one more of you food blackholes?"

"Ace wants to be alone," Luffy spoke glumly, behind the chicken drumstick he was chewing on slowly, "It's that time of the year,"

The chef's swirly eyebrows crunched up as he frowned, and almost hesitantly ask, "W-what time of the year?"

"The seconds year anniversary of his husband's death," Sabo answered for him, suddenly losing his appetite as well, "Ace hadn't been the same since. Didn't smile, didn't laugh. He's like a shadow of his former self,"

Possibly not expecting that as an answer, Sanji's face fell. He sat down slowly on the bench between Luffy and Zoro, all irritation gone, "Shit, sorry," he murmured, "I didn't know he's a… he's a widower,"

"Ace didn't like to talk about it," Luffy told him, after taking another small bite. He won't stop eating, but the speed of which he was consuming food tells a lot about his current emotion, "And we didn't know much about what happened either. One day, Ace got married to Marco, and suddenly, he sent us a letter about how Marco died and he wanted to join us because Foosha is now too painful and lonely without him,"

"All we know is that he just had this jar with him," Zoro lifted both hands to indicate the size of the urn, "I saw the content once. It was ashes. 'sn't hard to tell whose,"

Sanji looked perturbed, if still glum at this new information, "Kind of morbid to bring that kind of thing around, isn't it?"

Sabo shrugged silently while Luffy finally finished his chicken and moved on to the new plate Sanji just gave him. He picked small bits by bits, instead of the usual ravenous style of eating, "Maybe, but he's especially adamant about bringing it to this expedition," Koala told him, sighing, "Said that it's important for him that Marco comes home,"

* * *

The sunset was halfway through when Ace finally stepped into the beach, feeling sandy texture underneath his naked soles and the breeze on his skin. He walked about halfway, close by the shore when he spotted a fallen tree trunk that would make for an adequate seat. He sat down, taking in the sound of rushing water and the sight of blue sky bleeding out to make way for vermillion skies.

"You're right," he said softly, tightening his grip around the urn in his hand, "Sunset in a beach is so beautiful,"

Pressing his thighs together, he placed the urn in between them, one finger gently poking at the tightly sealed top. It made a hollow noise at every tap, the beat following every rush of water from a couple of feet away.

"We're almost there," he whispered again, his other hand now slowly rubbing the urn's smooth exterior, "To your home. I hope we can find it, so i can finally let you come back to your family,"

Beyond the horizon, the sun slowly descended, its light illuminating the entire beach's expanse and bathing the fair sand with colours like fire.

Ace felt himself smiling, and could almost imagine another body next to his, holding him tight.

He tightened his hold on the urn.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it, Marco?"

\- END -

* * *

me: It's been a stressful week. Happy thoughts, i need happy thoughts rn, maybe i can make happy fics.

also me: ending the fic by having Ace watch Marco die and literally covered with his ashes.

(But hey, catch that little, about one sentence long teaser for the sequel? Yeah, find it and you will pretty much know what it's going to be about or who it will be about)

Well, tell me what you think! And thanks for reading as always!


End file.
